Ascension
by ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: The sequel to Facilis Descensus Averno. See the first fic for more information.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The sequel will make very little sense to those who haven't read the first fic - Facilis Descensus Averno. I recommend the version at AO3 over the one I have posted here. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**"Awakening is not a thing. It is not a goal, not a concept. It is not something to be attained. It is a metamorphosis. If the caterpillar thinks about the butterfly it is to become, saying 'And then I shall have wings and antennae,' there will never be a butterfly. The caterpillar must accept its own disappearance in its transformation. When the marvelous butterfly takes wing, nothing of the caterpillar remains." **

**~ Alejandro Jodorowsky -**

* * *

The woman's eyes slitted open to close again as light stabbed her through the lids. She groaned quietly. Taking a deep slow breath she released it willing herself up. The disinfectant smell of the room around her threatened to overwhelm her. She pulled at her arms to find them pinioned. Panic began to surge in her and she yanked at her limbs.

"Easy, easy," she heard as a hand laid itself gently on her shoulder.

Turning her head, she opened her eyes to see a woman with striking blue eyes smiling down at her. Her mouth was ashes and she growled quietly.

"Now Alexandra. I can see that your experience with electro convulsive therapy is clearly on the more painful side of the spectrum. I am going to give you another mild sedative and then we will speak again after you've had some time to rest and reflect." The woman smiled as she filled a hypodermic.

The younger woman on the table desperately yanked at her arm again and again, trying to escape the descending needle. It was to no avail. Her last conscious thought was "My name is Alexandra?"

When she next opened her eyes she found herself in a room in deep gloom. She had a mild headache and still no frame of reference for where she was or even who she was. Her fingers traveled over slightly rough cotton sheets until she could push herself up. Looking down she saw she was wearing something that looked like white scrubs. Plucking at the front she found an imprint that read... Warrensville Sanitarium.

The woman gulped dryly. She was crazy? She didn't feel crazy. A bit hung over but... She pressed herself up slowly from the bed to her feet. She looked down at legs, shaking as she stood. The linoleum was biting cold under her feet and so she slid them into a pair of cheap hospital slippers nearby and moving along the wall for support, found her way to the window.

The asylum showed elegant signs of being a former hospital for the well heeled tuberculosis cases, but soon found its career housing the most chronic cases of mental illness, including a few notorious serial killers, as well as scarred Veterans suffering shell shock from subsequent wars since it's opening in 1907. Lack of funding had turned the old decaying buildings into the last stop for the underinsured and the criminally insane lifers.

She looked out past glass and chicken wire and bars to see gray skies over a dirty snow covered field edged by a handful of skeletal trees and surrounded by a fence. The woman watched distractedly while a man in an orange ski jacket walked out into the snow and alternated between deep drags and swinging a baton in dizzying circles. She turned from the cold window and looked around.

It was like a cell. There was a layer of something like foam on the walls and floor, a small mattress mounted on a pair of drawers, and a one piece metal toilet and sink set up in the corner. A shelf desk hung glumly over a chair. "Ain't the Ritz," she croaked out.

There was a soft knock. She turned slowly to see the woman from earlier slide into the room. Blue eyes searched for her and opened wider momentarily as she found her. The woman brushed her brown hair back from her face and pulled out the chair to sit on it facing the bed.

"Please have a seat Alexandra." The woman crossed her legs and moved a clipboard and folder into her lap.

Alexandra (though she was still not sure about the name) moved across the room slowly to sit on the bed across from the woman. "Who are you?"

The woman's head tilted a moment before she smiled winningly. "Of course, some memory loss is certainly not outside the realm of possibility after ECT."

"Are you my doctor?" Alex asked, her brow furrowed. She couldn't explain why but she felt her stomach tumble at the thought.

"No. I am integrally involved in your placement and treatment, but I'm not officially your doctor." She opened the folder with a sly smile. "More a concerned co-worker." She looked up with an upraised brow. "Now, how are you feeling Alexandra?"

"How am I feeling?" Alex frowned. "I'm feeling hostile. What the hell is all this?"

The other woman watched her with a raised brow. "I take it you don't remember why you were incarcerated in this facility?" She took out a pen and made some notes.

"NO."

A sigh escaped her. "Alexandra, you are a dangerous woman. You were out of control. You hurt the people that you were never meant to. What we are trying to do here, is to make you fit to go back to your previous life, or something approximating it."

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "I'm Amanda. You can consider me a facilitator. I want to bring you back from the strange... dangerous place you were in, to the world you knew. Today, you were given ECT. In theory, it will help you... reset. At least, that is the hope." She closed the folder. "You should rest. I will be back tomorrow." Standing up she headed for the door. She looked back, her face pained with concern. "We only want to see you back to the things that make you happy dear Alexandra. To your proper place in the world." Amanda left and the lock tumbled.

Alex scrambled to the tiny window in the door and watched until Amanda was out of sight.

* * *

Amanda turned to the burly guard accompanying her as her heels clicked away from the hospital room. "Jason, tonight you will proceed with the plan we discussed. Any questions?"

He smiled. "None, Ma'am. I know exactly what to do. I'll leave the girl in pieces."

"Excellent." Amanda smiled and looked down the hall toward the door she had just left. "The best part about a picture in pieces, is reconstructing it any way you want." Her brow went up at the eager young man as she turned back and walked back toward the parking lot.

Percy walked slowly beside her as they moved along the snow crusted path. "How is are princess today?"

Amanda smiled. "Her memory resembles Swiss cheese... and she is feeling angry and vulnerable. She is almost ready for molding."

"I ordinarily wouldn't authorize going to such lengths to prepare an assassin, but Alexandra, well, she is something special." Percy offered Amanda popcorn from his small paper sack as he looked up into the gray sky. "Young, strong, and dependent on us for identity and purpose. It's going to be a fine day."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: DarkWolf300: Thank you for the review. I appreciate it. **

**Ayushi: Buckle up. :P She is coming soon.**

**Reviews are like cookies. I enjoy them. ;)**

* * *

Down in the offices at Division, the air is cool and still. Decorators with their color wheels have tried in recent years to brighten the subterranean space. The result is no more than funeral home cosmetics, but Nikita tried. The entirety of the place had gotten a facelift since she took the reigns with her team. The training areas were expanded and the lunch room set in a location that reflected more of a peaceful work environment opposed to the prying eyes of operations staring at them while they ate. She wanted everything about Division to be new and improved, as if somehow she could erase the permanent damage Percy and Amanda had done to them. Division, after all, had come a long way from the days when she was a recruit. Most of Percy and Amanda's fascistic policies were replaced with a more relaxed and friendly atmosphere. Nikita was proud of what she had accomplished in the years since their demise.

Nikita looked out and smiled as she watched the crowd on the mats. A friendly spar had turned into a team builder...well, more of a betting party. Every blow caused a wave of cheers and curses. Nothing spoke more to her of the change of management than this moment. She wished her best friend Alex, who fought so hard for this could be here to see it. She probably would have taken on the winner. Chuckling, she turned to school her face. Even if it was funny as hell, she still had to play the role of the boss.

Michael came into the office and looked past her. "Quite the fight. Gyre and Jane both are mean infighters. I imagine they'll be in bed together by nine."

Nikita snorted. "What is it with ass kicking and sex?"

"I don't know. We could spar and do a little exploration on the subject."

Nikita backhanded his stomach as she passed. "Play nice. We can be naughty after hours. We have to be role models while on the clock."

Michael grinned. "Role models. You went rogue and fell in love with your handler. Who also by the way… went rogue. You have done more damage before nine am than these kids will do all day. Yeah. Role model." He dropped into a chair and tossed a zip drive on her desk. "Birkhoff did that analysis of traffic you asked for. What are you looking for?"

"There are some new players in town and I am trying to get a handle on who and what they want." Nikita kept her face carefully blank. She did not want to get anyone upset over her gut feelings. She just really really hoped she was wrong about Amanda moving through the shadows. Alex had risked her life to put an end to Amanda. The thought of all of that suffering in vain left Nikita feeling frustrated. Could Amanda have survived gun shot wounds and the fall overboard into shark infested waters? Nikita sure as hell hoped not. Alex shot the bitch and she went off the end of a yacht, but after the Apocalypse, it would be roaches, Cher and Amanda, if her gut was anything to go by.

Nikita turned the zip drive over in her fingers as she pulled it toward her. Michael smiled. "I get the hint. Let me know if there is anything I can do." He stood and walked to the door. He turned around. "I love you."

"I love you too." Nikita smiled and waved. The smile faded as she began perusing the files on the drive.

* * *

Alex opened her eyes as the door unlocked. A head came around the edge of it. A dark haired man in his twenties looked in and smiled. "Hey Alexandra. Dr. Bill says you have to spend some social time in the commons room. Let's go sunshine. Up and at em."

Alex groaned and pushed herself up and off the narrow bed. "Seriously?" She wiped at her eyes. "I feel lousy, Jason."

He gave her a look. "Seriously Alexandra. You need it now more than ever coming off another treatment." He pulled the door open wider. "Just go to the TV room and vegetate for a few hours and I'll be off your back."

"Fine." She pushed her bare-feet into the cheap scuff slippers and began to follow him down the hall. Alex looked doubtfully into the open door of the TV room. A woman sat on the threadbare couch watching the television flicker in the corner. A man with stringy gray hair was minutely inspecting a red checker as he sang "Living on a Prayer." A third person, possibly female was making use of poster paints and news prints to document the scene outside the window in colors not found in nature. Alex cringed.

"Its a little quiet right now. Most of the patients are having dinner and meds, so I'm afraid you'll be on your own with this lot for now. Rowdy bunch. Have fun." He grinned and sauntered away.

Alex thought briefly about bolting, but the end of the corridor had a barred door and a very large man on the button. She sighed and decided to make the best of things. She scuffed slowly around the room. Painting is solitary, she decided leaving the woman to her tree. Shaking her head at the tuneless belting, she moved to the couch.

She looked at the other end of the couch. "Hi." No answer. Alexandra shrugged and looked at the screen. Sighing, she tried to figure out the action on the screen. After several minutes she shook her head again. "Are you really watching this crap? It's reruns of shit that wasn't any good the first time it showed." She looked at the other woman who was still staring blankly at the screen.

Alex stood up and flipped through the channels. She smiled as Charlie's Angels ran across the screen dressed in their prison blues as theme music flowed. The woman beside her turned her head to watch Alex who backed up to land lightly on the couch. Alexandra laughed at the banter around the intercom. The woman looked back up at the screen. She looked back at Alex. Her face tightened and she leapt at the relaxed woman at the other end of the couch. Her teeth were bared as her fingers tightened on Alex's throat.

"Get off me bitch," Alexandra pushed out. The woman's talons were pressing insanely deep into her throat. She slammed her fists into the attacking woman's stomach. No effect, save for the tightening of those steel fingers. "Stop before I hurt you!" she managed to push out with the thread of air she had left in her. Alexandra smashed her hand into the other woman's nose. She felt it break but the woman's huffering breath was still blowing hard against her face and she saw black sparkles at the edge of her vision, Alex hit her again. The pressure released as the woman's eyes rolled up and she went limp. Alex pushed the woman off her to the floor. She panted.

Footsteps came and she turned, crouching behind the arm of the couch. The orderly looked in and saw the body on the floor. His eyes widened. "What the hell did you do?"

"She... she attacked me." Alex managed hoarsely.

"She's a catatonic. Iris hasn't moved on her own for two years." Jason looked at her for a long time. You killed a vegetable."

Alexandra felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. Could this all have been in her mind? The tenderness at her throat felt real, but could a catatonic suddenly attack? She was numb as she was led away to her room.

A vegetable? She was shaking hard. What the hell was she that she could kill with ease or automatically? Was she a monster? Is that why she was boxed into this linoleum and concrete cell?

Her eyes widened as the orderly pulled out some restraints. "Be a doll and lie down. Make it easy on both of us," he ground out.

Alexandra was in shock but not that far in shock. She threw a fist at his face. He grabbed her wrist and used her momentum to slam her face first into the wall. She tried to struggle away but he leaned hard into the immobilized shoulder. He jabbed her with a needle. She felt cold in her body and slowly melted against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: blackrider11: Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad that you enjoyed it. :)**

* * *

Alexandra woke to the sound of heels. She tried to sit up, but found herself tightly constrained. Her wrists and waist and ankles were bound in the five point leather restraints. She yanked hard. Leather creaked as she strained against it. Amanda rustled nearby. Alex turned her head. "Amanda?" she whispered against a painful throat.

Amanda looked at her for a very long time. "Merlins should never be tied down." She began detaching the restraint belt.

"Merlin?" Alex was confused. "Woman...last night…"

"A merlin is a hunting falcon of smaller size but almost uncanny agility. They do not require the whole world as a hunting territory but where they hunt they kill. Quickly. Quietly." She removed the last wrist restraint. "There was no woman last night." Amanda went upright.

Alex touched her throat. "But."

"Where a merlin strikes, there is nothing left behind. There was no woman last night... nothing left to worry about. We have a great deal to talk about Alex, but later. For now, I expect you to rest."

* * *

Rachel frowned. "He's not biting." She squirmed slightly on the hard wooden chair. They were parked in a small flat across a plaza from the research tower of Mugal Corp. The anti-espionage protocols of the facility made a tiny short range camera planted on the CEO the best chance of getting the codes Birkhoff needed. Get the codes and he could get far enough into the Mugal systems to fake the other codes needed to get what Division wanted to stop a weapon development pipeline that started at this impressive address.

Gollum, a very single minded and occasionally creepy gentleman sat to her right and leafed through his latest copy of Guns and Ammo. "He's biting," he mumbled. "This issue needs a centerfold. A long sexy fold out, many many rounds of ammunition. So close to being a perfect book, but damn... just shy of perfection." He slammed the magazine closed and swiveled his stool to face the monitor with Rachel.

She waved her hand on the screen. "We need him to go toward the computer complex and enter the main code series. If he doesn't, then we are dead in the water. The camera can't go on forever. He needs to go." Rachel was furious. They had not sat here for so long for nothing.

Gollum snorted. "What are you going to do? Put him over your shoulder and carry him there and say pretty please type in the codes?"

Rachel frowned again and paced. Her face suddenly brightened. "Got it." She ran for the door.

Gollum yowled. He grabbed his holster hiding jacket and quickly threw it on. "OPs... The quiet sit and watch job? Not so much. The looney toon has left the building."

There was a sharp cracking sound in his ear from Nikita breaking a pen. "Damn it... not again. Keep her in sight. We have a team coming up to take station."

"Copy that." Gollum grabbed his keys in case Rachel decided to go for a high speed chase and barreled down a staircase trying to catch up with his younger partner who had a hell of a head start. She ran into the tech building and toward a pair of guards who put their hands on the butts of their weapons. She cried hysterically. Gollum threw himself behind a column. He drew to the side to keep line of sight while allowing the natural traffic of the area to keep him out of view.

One of the guards drew his weapon and started locking the doors to the heat of returning lunch eaters. The other talked into a walkie talkie. The CEO himself came to the lobby. Rachel threw herself at him and started talking fast. She was pointing out into the plaza and acting hysterically. He signaled a guard to follow him and left Rachel with the one holding a drawn weapon. She leaned into the counter.

The guard backed up and popped a box of Kleenex onto the counter next to the weeping woman. He stared around trying to look fierce in his ill fitting rent a cop uniform. Gollum opened his comm. "Status?"

Rock, another one of Rachel's battle scarred ex-partners came through the device. "He's going to the complex, based on codes he is trying to lock down. Must have told him an industrial spy was gonna get his ass. Bitch is crazy but she gets the job done."

The guard's weapon went flying and spinning along the tile as Rachel hit him in the stomach with the electronic sign in keyboard. She then sent it edge on into his face sending him against the counter. Rachel ran for the gun, and grabbing, pointed it at the windows. The people locked out on their return from lunch decided to leave for the day, in a stampede. Gollum was left without cover. Rachel wiggled her eyebrows just as the guard tackled her.

Her elbow flew back and contacted his face with a crack. He yowled and fought for the gun. It went off twice. Gollum ducked back behind a column just as one of the bullets cracked it. "OPS! I want a new fucking partner! I'm done with this!"

"Cover her and get her home. That is an order." Nikita's voice revealed a knife sharp anger. She knew that Rachel's continued recklessness was going to get someone killed eventually. Something was going to have to change and quickly. Gollum was so not in the mood for being in the middle of this. He drew his Division issued weapon and watched for his chance.

Rachel kicked back into the guard. His knee failed under the stress and he fell back the gun discharging. Gollum tracked him as he fell away from his partner and fired a shot. He cursed as the sound of sirens began to rise. Rachel went to the guard's body and patted him down for the keys. She came up empty. Gollum hand signaled her and fired three times into a plate of glass. She went through the shattered window and they bolted to the right.

People were coming toward the scene of the disaster. People couldn't seem to resist whatever the danger. Gollum pulled Rachel behind a hot dog hawker and followed him a few feet til the sound of police running went past. He then dragged her down into the inky abyss that was the parking garage sub-basement nearby.

Gollum stopped and turned to Rachel who looked at him curiously. "It worked," she declared. He shoved her hard against the concrete wall and turned to keep walking.

"It worked," she shouted outraged.

He turned and stopped. "No it didn't. You got the codes hooyah. You are not dead and in heaven or hell or whatever with your girl. No... your bid for suicide did not work." He straightened his jacket. "I will not work with you again. I won't work with anyone who doesn't care if they drag bystanders into the grave with them." He turned and walked on to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayushi95: 'Some' things will be revealed soon. Thank you for reviewing. :)**

**Chpll1525: -Thank you for the reviews. I'll be working on Whispers again soon. Lyndsy Fonseca was the best thing about The Ward. :)**

* * *

Amanda smiled as she opened a roll on the table beside the dental-like chair. This was going to be the more interesting part of retraining Alexandra's mind. The ECT gave the younger woman a bit of a reset. She had considerable resistance to mind control and the ECT simply wore away all of that in preparation for today.

Amanda began examining the equipment that she helped design. She took a needle from the sterilization pouch and affixed it to the device. She hummed happily as she hit a pair of keys that caused the needle to ease forward to a point where the head stilling straps and the eye covers would leave young Alexandra's forehead.

She ran the diagnostics. The sound files would leave the young woman disoriented and open to suggestion, the small half shells that were designed to cover her eyes providing private screens would program the hates, loves, and goals of Amanda herself. Images of Nikita and the people she loved would soon turn into targets to be eliminated. The needle would serve a dual purpose of stimulating areas of the brain during the first phase, and puncturing Alexandra in the frontal lobe, short circuiting what feeble resistance she still had after everything else had been done to her. Amanda had spent two long years perfecting her device and it's ability to get the job done. She was confident that Alex would serve her and her alone this time.

Amanda brightened as she heard the young woman in the corridor. She didn't know exactly what images she would conjure to weave narrative around the programming, but Alex would be enjoying a unique experience. Amanda brought up the computer to ready status and stepped back so Alexandra could be placed and strapped into position.

* * *

_The woman stopped. She turned slowly taking in her surroundings. She stood in the middle of a road that seemed to stretch on forever. Trees grew heavy and thick with scrub on either side. There were buildings barely visible over the top of the trees down one side of the road. Her brow knit. She looked left again before turning back the other way._

_"Where am I?" She looked down at her hands. Short nails and clean skin. A jumpsuit and tennis shoes completed her outfit. "Who am I?" She thought long and hard. "Who am I?" she asked herself again. A dust devil pushed a few leaves in a dance at her feet. She looked up again and traced the top of a small town over the trees with her eyes. Sighing, she began to walk._

_The young woman walked down a main street in a small town. She passed the obligatory soldier statue standing guard on a green and a gazebo. She looked expectantly into window after window. No dogs barking or tipping over garbage cans. No teens smoking on a bench. She had not seen a single car drive by... Not a single living being moved in the town that she could see. She walked on until she spotted a local diner._

_The bell at the top of the door rang as she stepped inside the restaurant. "Hello? I need a doctor? How about some water?" She dug in her pocket and pulled out a few wrinkled bills. "I have money. Not much but a sandwich worth maybe." She looked around. Nothing. Spotting a phone, she picked it up and put it to her ear. "Hello?" Not even a dial tone answered her. She swallowed hard._

_The woman put a dollar on the counter and took a doughnut out of a pile under a glass dome. She chewed slowly as she looked through the front window. Her eyes narrowed. She pushed out of the diner and ran across the street and into a dress shop. Her hand went out to push on a shoulder. "I need help." What was left of her stale doughnut fell from her fingers as the arm flew one way and the rest of the mannequin fell the other._

_She stared at the arm as if not comprehending. She looked around and picked up the arm. "Is somebody there? Please," she whispered repeatedly. No one in the changing rooms. No one in the stockroom. She climbed the stairs to the owners apartment. "Please... Hello?"_

_She looked around at the neat apartment. Still, no one. She picked up the phone and dialed for an operator. No tone. She looked out the window and strained her eyes. The gloom was gathering. She jumped as she turned, catching a mirror from the corner of her eye. She stepped closer, tilting her head. She had a youngish face. "Hello me," she whispered. "What say you and me look for the cop shop."_

_The woman moved to the town hall. She was terrified now. It was as if she was the last person on earth and part of her was afraid that her heart would explode if she found herself not alone and at the same time that it would deflate if there was nothing._

_She moved quickly up the steps. The woman pushed the well oiled door open slowly. Her footsteps echoed lightly. She wanted to call out her fear and her need for a doctor and her own name if she knew it and a thousand other things, but she was afraid. Her fingers brushed the pebbled glass over the sheriffs office door. She pushed at it and walked inside. No one in sight. She hesitated before picking up the CB microphone. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"_

_The seconds ticked away. No response. Her face twisted briefly. She grabbed a book of tickets and threw it. Her hand frozen in midair as her eyes widened. She crept up on a desk. She peered at the glass sitting on a file. The cubes still swam in it, the condensation beading on the outside. Her finger slowly moved forward to barely touch the glass. No illusion. A cold drink and the ice was still big._

_Her head swiveled back and forth. She crept to the door to the back where the cells were. The door moved in and she peeked around the door jamb. No one had walked past her out, and here were jail cells and no one in them. The woman moved past each of the cells. At the end of the short hall, she slid down the wall and wept._

_She wept until she felt sick. Her head came up suddenly. She moved to the front and looked out through a window. Dusk was slowly embracing the main street. She could have sworn she heard something. She lowered herself slowly down the stairs. She was afraid to add her own clatter to the near total silence._

_She felt oddly grateful to the bird that provided a soundtrack to her adventure. The young woman drifted into the elementary school. She ran her fingers over name tags. She wondered again who she was. She looked up at a creaking and smiled. "Is someone there?" She moved to close the window which had admitted the creaking of the tetherball chain. Was she the last person on earth? She began to think so._

_She moved through the deserted streets again. The woman looked into a camera mounted above an antique store door. Could someone be watching? "Please … someone. I know there has to be someone watching. Please talk to me."_

_She began screaming, just hoping the sound might attract attention. She looked down the street at a grinding sound. At first low, the noise growing slowly. She stopped screaming and turned to face the rising noise._

_She drew back out of the road. A John Deere tractor furnished with a pair of small snow plows on front rolled slowly by as she stood watching it. There was no one in the driver's seat. She ran after it. Jumping on and pulling herself inside she found a brick against the gas pedal. She grabbed at the brick, tossing it off. The green John Deere stopped, idling._

_"Someone is playing games with me," she growled. Jumping into the Deere's seat, she turned it and began to go in the direction it came from. She drove with a fierce look on her face. Someone playing with her...they had to know her right? She would learn her name and then she would run this plow up their asses._

_She saw a plywood sign. Snow Plow for sale in large red letters. It was at the edge of a long driveway. She saw a flannel clad man laying in the driveway next to a stack of bricks, his wheelchair several feet behind him, wheel spinning in the air. She jumped off the tractor and ran for the man._

_"Hey! Are you okay?" She came to a grinding sliding halt on her knees beside the still man. She carefully turned him over. Air exploded from her lungs as she stared at a mannequin face with white eyes and blank expression._

_Her hands smashed outward sending a glass of water flying across the hospital room. She tried to catch ragged breath._

_"A dream a dream...just another dream." she whispered._

_She stood and yanked out the needle connecting to her IV. Stumbling forward, she made her way to the door. Quietly opening it, she looked into the dark hall. Blood smeared down the corridor wall. She began shaking as her eyes darted back and forth. She slid against the wall below the blood smear toward the nurses station. The nurses station featured dried blood puddles and a single finger, dark and nasty. She wondered where the owner of the finger was now. Her head spun at the sight and smell._

_A metal cart near by caught her eye. She pulled up the top to take out a tubular leg. She heard the creak of leather and turned to see someone staring at her from behind black leather and a gas mask. She raised the metal leg, combat ready._

_The figure ripped away the mask to show a woman with icy blue eyes._

_"Alex. Alex. Its me!" The woman dropped the leg with a ringing clatter._

_"I'm Alex?" She was badly confused._

_The woman looked down the hall. "We need to take this to the roof. Can you help hold off the freaks for a few flights?"_

_"What's going on?" Alex whispered, terrified._

_The woman swore and reaching over the nurses station, snagged Alex's hospital gown and pulled at her._

_"We have to go... Now." The woman began pushing her toward the staircase._

_Alex pulled at the handrails propelling herself upwards. She was feeling dizzy and sick. The other woman put her arm around her and began moving them faster._

_They pushed to the roof and looked out over a cityscape clouded by the rising smoke from burnt out buildings. She moved slowly toward the edge to look down over the hospital grounds. There was a sprawling tent city below. Large dogs moved in the small gaps. Birds lined the edges of tents and tops of haphazardly parked cars. The gas mask made sense now. This was the place people would have come to die. These were the scavengers and the inheritors of humanity._

_Alexandra bit back an urge to scream. The cramps running through her stomach helped with that. She dreamed that she was the last woman on earth. It may very well be a near thing depending on just what led to the tent city below._

_She turned around to face the woman. The leather clad woman stepped close. "You are important to us. You aren't alone when you are with us."_

_Alex blinked and felt frozen as the gun came up. "Why?"_

_The woman's head cocked. "You're meant to live and die for us alone, Alexandra." The bullet threw her backwards off the hospital roof._

Alexandra jumped, her eyes opening as she sat up startled and confused. Was it all just a dream? She ran her fingers through her sweat soaked hair, looking at the chair across from her. The chair occupied by Amanda, the woman with the icy eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is turning into a busy week for me. I will post again soon! :)**

* * *

There was a cold rain all Saturday, and Rachel sat near the window watching it pepper down on the growing puddles in the lawn. She had a dog-eared copy of Leaves of Grass on her lap, a pen tucked behind her ear, and an empty mug of hot chai tea at her feet. Since the death of her wife, she spent more and more of her time outside of Division alone. Sometimes, she still felt as if she were waiting by the window for her to come home, as if she were away on one of her business trips. As the weeks turned into months and the DNA tests from the State Forensic lab confirmed that the charred remains were indeed that of Alexandra Udinov, she lost all hope in there being some kind of mistake. Nikita pushed her to let go, and Rachel knew that it was her way of pushing herself to let go, too.

As the one year anniversary of her death crept up, Rachel felt herself withdrawal even more. She thought about the wild and wonderful year they spent married. It was the best days of her life. Now, as she sat with the pain of her loss, the guilt and the memories of the night that took Alex from her began to overwhelm her.

_Alexandra frowned as she cracked open a cold frappuccino. "It just doesn't feel right, Rach. Almost...easy."_

_Rachel turned to her. "We looked for days for a way to take this guy down. If we don't do this now thousands might die because of his bombs. We need to take him down before he disappears again."_

_"I know... I know. And with that terror cell wandering around looking for another explosive's expert for their glowing package it could be more, but something about today is just hinky." She shrugged. "Just nerves, I guess. It's nothing."_

_Stepping closer, Rachel removed the Starbuck's bottle from her wife's hands and slid her hand over Alex's stomach. She smiled and leaned in for a slow sweet kiss. "I got your back and Nikita has both our backs. We'll take this guy and then you and I..."_

_Alex smiled. "You and I?" she prompted._

_"Bed and breakfast for the weekend...maybe minus the breakfast?" Rachel tapped Alex's chin._

_Alexandra raised a brow. "Naughty woman." She smiled, leaning in for another kiss. "Let's get the fucker. We have a weekend to plan and toys to buy."_

* * *

_A black clad figure slowly made her way over the roof of the warehouse. Alex slid down a rain gutter to the long row of windows that, back a century helped light a hundred women as they stitched shirtwaists. She cut the glass and pulled it out. Unlocking the section of window she slid in._

_The bomb-maker worked in the office that was suspended amongst the catwalks like a spider in its web. Alexandra began creeping toward it as Rachel began working her way through the obnoxious number of locks on the door below. She used a small mirror to look over the window sill. He was moving materials inside a sealed container with robotic arms. She wasn't sure whether to be grateful he was working with bio bombs or terrified he was working with bio hazardous materials._

_Alex took out her gun and watched. When he moved away from the casing to open his computer, she walked in with her Glock in hand. "Raise your hands if you want a chance in hell of staying alive long enough to turn rat on your buyers."_

_He looked and smiled, cautiously spreading his hands out and up. She moved left to stand between him and his fun kit. "Back to the wall." She tapped her comm. "This is Alex...Target acquired."_

_Rachel frowned. "On my way. Oh, and nice of you to wait for me-, hotshot." She opened the door and began making her way up the nearest stairs to the catwalks._

_Alex grinned. "That's super spy, remember?" Her grin faltered as she saw the explosive's expert grinning. "What the hell are you smiling at fun boy?" She was starting to get nervous. He was too fucking happy to be a dead man._

_His outstretched hand pointed and he grinned. Alexandra turned and lost consciousness._

_Rachel was halfway across the catwalks when the office exploded. She barely caught hold of the catwalk rail as the whole thing twisted and bucked and tried to rip away from her. She crawled up the metal flooring, her fingers bleeding as she threaded them through the grating. "Alex," she screamed past the ringing in her ears. "Alex."_

Tears ran down Rachel's face as she relived the events for the hundredth time. Standing to her feet, she tossed the book in the chair. To hell with the rainstorm outside. She was going for a very long run.

* * *

Alexandra frowned as she traced her finger over the window. She was deeply deeply unhappy with the pointless internal drama that was her life. It didn't feel safe sleeping, she felt even less safe awake. She wondered how long she had been in the hospital. Did she have a family? Was there someone special who was missing her right now? Was she alone in the world? She figured she must be. Everything was a complete blank. She only knew her name because they insisted it was Alexandra. Very little felt familiar to her, even her own image in the mirror. The days in this place seemed to run together now. She knew it had been many, many months, but exactly how many she didn't know. The treatments often left her empty and blank. Thinking about the last 24 hours made her feel crazy. She was almost hyperventilating, trying to stop a panic attack from taking hold. She felt a low hum in her ears as she moved toward a blackout. The only thing that felt familiar to her besides Amanda was these random and debilitating attacks. Alexandra closed her bloodshot eyes and tried imagining constructing a castle, block by block. It was so boring it helped take the wind out of her fear's sails... Somewhat.

She leaned her forehead against the window. Alex felt the room was moving around her a little still, but she was getting control back. She was pulling back from the blackout. She pressed herself up to stand. The trolley was creaking down the corridor with covered trays of food like substances. She would eat soon, and then she had to figure out how to deal with the demons that crowded her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. :)**

* * *

Rachel slammed her hand against the button on the alarm clock, it had taken two tries to nail it but there was sleepy satisfaction in the win against the annoying beebeebee. Half asleep, she pulled the blanket over her head and sighed. Another restless night of little sleep. She had long since gotten used to it, more or less. Kicking the covers off, she pushed herself up and sat on the side of the bed, her toes brushing the top of her black watch flannel slippers. Mornings like this required coffee, lots and lots of strong black coffee. She turned her head as she slowly moved toward full consciousness and looked at the picture on the nightstand beside her. "Another morning, super spy." She smiled grimly at the picture of them together. She dressed slowly, made coffee and moved through her morning ritual. She was running late for work, but found it difficult getting out of first gear. It was going to be that kind of day.

She stepped off the elevator at Division to the buzz and rattle of her cellphone. Plucking her phone from her pocket, she scrolled through her messages as she walked down the corridor. She grumped her way through the list of advertisements in her inbox. Penis enlargement. Check. Home mortgage adjustment. Check. Doggie breath tablets. Check. A one line text message. Nikita wanted to see her right away. Shaking her head, she walked down the hall like a twelve year old about to see the school principal. She took a deep breath and knocked on the office door. Nodding as she heard the call to come in, she reached to open the barrier.

Nikita looked harried as she bounced her attention between a computer and a haphazard pile of papers. The woman before Rachel tucked a pen behind her ear and looked up. "Hey. Sit. Okay Rachel?"

"Of course," she responded before sinking into the comfortable sofa near the door. She bit back laughter as Nikita blew out an exasperated breath as she fended off a call and tossed a stress ball into a corner trash bin.

Nikita straightened and smiled at Rachel. "Hey."

Rachel grinned at the other woman. "Hey. Busy day, eh?"

"I think I really do want to retire now. Turns out I can do missions, but the paperwork?" She snorted. "So I know I've been busy lately and wanted to touch base with you. How are you doing?"

Rachel rocked slightly from foot to foot for a moment. She knew where this was going. When Nikita touched base with her it was always the touchy feely stuff. "I'm doing well Nikita."

"How are you sleeping? You look tired, Rachel."

"Me? I sleep like a baby... like a rock... I'm ready for a new assignment."

Nikita looked at her closely. "You have been racking up the field work non-stop. I have been pairing you up and you are wearing out partners with your drive. That screams diversion Rachel. You need to deal not throw yourself into trouble so you don't have to cope with things."

"I am dealing just fine Nikita."

The older woman frowned. "Maybe. I will have a job for you shortly, but not until you have a new partner. Give me a few hours to try and round someone up."

"You can send me alone you know. I am competent." Rachel was seriously getting annoyed now. She wanted to be in the field where she thought she could do some good.

Nikita shook her head. "I'm not Percy and Amanda, Rachel. I value the lives of my team members and that means I send no one out there alone if I can avoid it. When they paired it was because they were as worried about rogues as getting the job done. I do it because I want the job done and everyone home in one piece."

Rachel scoffed. "Even in pairs, not everyone comes home."

She looked at Rachel for a long time. "Everyday I wake up and remember Alex is not in the world too, Rachel. It's painful but we have to think about what's in front of us and not who was behind us... You know that is what she would want for all of us."

Rachel shook her head. "Whatever. Just let me know when you find me a new partner and I can get back to work."

Nikita nodded sadly. "Of course." She watched as a stiff shouldered Rachel stalked out of the room. Considering a moment, Nikita picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey. I know I said I wouldn't bother you unless there was an emergency, but... I think Rachel is headed into a tailspin and I need a little help. Can I move you to active field duty for a little while?"

* * *

Alex opened up the plastic tray after a long frustrating morning of staring at the paint chipped walls of her room. She was ready to chew nurses when her tray arrived. She snarled. Salisbury steak, the bane of people with taste buds. She looked up as her door knob turned. Amanda came in. Alex forced a smile.

Amanda's head tilted as she surveyed the scene. "Are you alright Alexandra?"

"Aside from a potential case of food poisoning from the mystery meat, I'm doing okay."

Amused, Amanda sat on the bed and crossed her legs. "Really, I would think they would remember the first rule here. If you cannot immediately identify the meat, you should bury it in gravy."

A slab of meat looked lonely beside an ice cream scoop of barely gravied mashed potatoes. Alex tried to imagine it as real food. She didn't even have any interest in trying to work out what the greenish stuff in the corner was. She thought it might be Jello, but if it wasn't she didn't really want to know.

She frowned up at Amanda. " How about serving me food that I can identify?" She sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing. I can't remember shit and I don't know what I'm eating and you are kind of familiar but that doesn't take me far…."

Amanda smiled and held up a hand. "I cannot fix everything, but give me an hour to find you some real food. Be patient Alexandra. You have come a long way. Recovery cannot be rushed...much.."


	7. Chapter 7

Alexandra sat on the bed and stared at the darker streaks in the institutional linoleum that covered her floor. She barely moved as she heard a light rap on the door following the 'shoosh' of the hinges. She took a fortifying breath and looked up at the thin doctor and the woman she knew as Amanda. He moved into the center of the room with a timid glance at his companion. He cleared his throat and opened her folder.

She looked from one to another. Alex then looked down at her braided hands. She was being slowly eaten alive by her dreams, by thoughts of the woman she killed and now she had to talk to this idiot doctor who looked like he would blow away in a stiff breeze? She barely bit back a groan.

Piercing blue eyes watched her, weighed her. Amanda patted the doctor's shoulder. "Doctor. Out."

"But..." The doctor waved his clipboard. He frowned. He was supposed to be a god in his own hospital. That's what the white coat and the stylish tie was supposed to convey.

"Do we need to revisit our discussion?" Amanda asked lightly. She smiled. This was not the smile of a friend but rather of a predator who just spotted a light lunch.

The doctor shook his head and fled to check on the patients without a guardian demon.

Amanda turned back and drew out a chair. She sat almost knee to knee with Alexandra. "You have been having bad dreams again."

Alex remained still for long moments before nodding slightly. "I killed a woman," she confessed. "I dream dreams of her and I dream of being alone." I don't know what dreams are worse," she offered quietly.

"Dearest Alexandra," Amanda cooed as she stroked her face. "You still don't remember yourself do you?"

Alex looked up, her face torn with grief. "Tell me, I can't take this anymore."

Amanda put her fingertips against a tear and drew it away. "First Alexandra, wash your face. You are not one of these sheep within these hospital walls to gnash your teeth and weep at your fate."

Looking at the older woman for long moments she stood and went to the tiny sink and splashed warm water on her face. She turned and looked at Amanda who smiled gently. "There you are Alexandra. Much better."

Alex sat back on the bed and looked at Amanda with serious eyes. "Tell me," she insisted.

Amanda watched her for several long moments. "You my dear Alexandra are something extraordinary." She slid back in the chair. "Some years ago a young woman was recruited by an organization I worked for. Brilliant, gifted beyond words. She was the epitome of what we look for." She locked eyes with the younger woman across from her. "You Alexandra."

Alex leaned forward. "What am I?"

Amanda smiled. "You are a spy, an assassin, whatever your country needs you to be. Whatever I need you to be."

Alex couldn't help the belly laugh. "You're joking."

The older woman looked at her, just looked at her until the laughter dried up. "You Alexandra are unique. You have a gift. I helped you fulfill your potential and..." she again reached forward to brush fingertips against Alex's cheek. "I was your rock Alex, as you became mine. We were very close, you and I." She feigned deep sadness.

"One of the groups dedicated to destroying all we worked toward took you from us… from me, Alexandra. It broke my heart to watch them drug and manipulate you into betraying us, betraying me."

Alex watched the other woman's face. "Why?" she asked.

"They wanted your potential." She waved her hand to indicate the hospital room. "We recaptured you and began the process of undoing the damage."

"You drugged me and electro shocked me." Alex grew furious.

"We began replacing the sedatives with placebos as soon as the drugs they were using on you began to leave your system and the electroshocks, though unpleasant are necessary to offline certain hardware elements they surgically implanted."

Alex ran her hand through her hair. "This is crazy."

Amanda stroked her cheek. "Crazy is what they made you. I am trying to help you undo that." She smiled. "We are almost there Alexandra. We are almost home." She leaned forward and kissed Alex's forehead. Her thumb wiped casually at the lipstick.

"My dreams," Alex whispered.

"That woman never existed and you, my dear Alexandra, will never be alone. You have me." Amanda's fingers slid over and around Alex's.

* * *

The modern cafeteria at Division was dull, a monotonous repetition of lunch trays and mindless chatter. The strong smell of the mystery casserole emanated from the hot food line, and the bottles of water sweated in a basket near the end of the line. The overpowering mixture of food smell in the air only added to the stuffiness and general funkiness of the area. Rachel ran her fingers along the edge of her tray internally bitching about the air circulation. Nothing looked very appetizing, as she slowly moved down the line. Why did she bother? She never liked eating at Division anyway. Giving up on selecting an entree, she snagged a Styrofoam cup from the dispenser, and poured hot black coffee. Taking a sip, she turned heading toward the desserts.

She sighed, trying to choose between blue jello and a slice of cheesecake so thin you could readSunday comics through it. She frowned. Really what was the point of dessert if you couldn't be bad? A lesson she learned from Alex long ago. She smiled at the memory even as it flashed through her head. A hand snaked past her, grabbing both dessert plates and throwing her out of her silent reverie. "Hey," she whined. Turning, she found Caitlin there.

Caitlin grinned and slightly wiggled the plates. "Looking for these?" She held first one then the other mere inches from the other woman's nose. She was loving watching Rachel trying not to let her sugar addiction show.

Rachel pouted. "Just because you get to sit on your butt looking at computers all day..."

"Oo that hurt." Caitlin edged back. "Come on sunshine. We are sitting in the corner and you are eating both desserts."

Rachel grinned. "A true friend." Her nose followed the sweet treats. "What are you doing here anyway? Can't be the haute cuisine they lay out here."

"You have no idea just how good a friend I am Miss Rachel. I just freaking agreed to leave my comfy chair to be your partner for a while." Caitlin chuckled and placed the plates on the table before sitting back in a faintly stressed looking red chair.

Rachel stopped dead, her eyes narrowing. "What is Nikita thinking?"

Caitlin shrugged. "Who knows and who cares. I am taking a break from the geek stuff and working with a woman with the finest active field duty ass in the business. Come on already. You know I've never liked being a desk jockey since coming home. I was thrilled when she suggested it." She smiled and swiped Rachel's juice bottle with a grin. Caitlin watched Rachel's almost sexual enjoyment of her dessert with a smile. "Do you eat everything with that kind of enjoyment?" Her brow rose.

Rachel almost choked as she caught the innuendo. "I hardly see you for months and you start with the flirty flirty right off? Nice." She rolled her eyes and stole back her juice for a drink.

"Rachel, you haven't exactly been that easy to talk to. Besides, what kind of person would I be if I gave up on the people worth fighting for?" Her broad smile brightened the table.

Barely suppressing a grin, Rachel finished eating swiftly and looked up. "Let's get to work."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. :)**

* * *

The piercing sound of the old and poorly maintained gurney screeched its way down the hospital hallway. The fluorescent lighting overhead flicked on and off almost in time to the rapid beating of her heart. The scene mimicked the opening of a B rated horror film, only this was no movie, this was her life... Her life, she thought, and she had no control over it at all. "I don't need this." She cried out. "Please...no."

Alex's pleas turned into threats and then screams as they pushed her further down the corridor and into the treatment room. It was not her first round of electro-convulsive therapy. It was not even her tenth. The truth was no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember how many times she had been through this, she just knew each time she fought.

"Let me go…. I have rights!" She pushed through her teeth at the orderly who refused to look down at her.

Struggling, she pulled at the leather wrist restraints holding her firmly to the gurney. An orderly gripped at the sides of her head, as a nurse carefully wrapped the plastic band of electrodes around her forehead. It took all of three seconds for the sweat to make the plastic feel like hell on her skin.

Amanda stepped into view. "Just relax, Alex. This is going to make you better, stronger." She pulled out a mouth guard and held it close to the helpless woman on the table.

"I don't need this... I'm better now. You said I was doing better." Alex was terrified. She lost so much of her memory the last time. She could lose everything. Pain was nothing, what would ECT take from her this time. How could this be a good thing?

Amanda smiled. "Yes, Alex... and you want to continue to do better don't you?"

"Please Amanda... no." Her head could barely move under all the crap, but she tried to shake it. Tears dripped from the sides of her face, as her teeth tighten around the mouth guard Amanda shoved painfully in followed by a brush of thumb over the restrained woman's lower lip.

"This is important work we are doing here, Alexandra." Amanda reasserted.

Alex felt the sting of the needle feeding her a mild sedative. Her eyes were pleading with Amanda.

"Four hundred volts." Amanda told the waiting tech. She smiled down. "We are freeing you from what they did to you. This pain? It's simply one more nail in their coffin for what they did to you. You can use this to strengthen yourself Alexandra."

Alex arched painfully against the restraints and the world fell away.

* * *

Rachel shook her head. Another freakin' day, another freakin' chance to blow more pieces of paper to shit. She checked the weapon in her hand. The weight was on the heavier side, the safety was ready to go off in preparation to destroy attacking paper men. A half-dozen ammunition clips lay on the small shelf at the head of the lane. She grabbed one at random and loaded the weapon with a firm click. Assuming the proper stance, she raised the gun.

Rachel did not so much squeeze the trigger as she stroked it. The large gun roared bucking in her clenched hands and trying to knock her backwards with its recoil, but she had braced herself well and stood steady. She fired again, and then a third and fourth time. In the enclosed space of the firing range, the shots were like thunder, beyond even the ability of the noise-blocking headset she wore to eliminate them completely. The back-flash of the weapon punched through the tinted lenses she wore and made black-fringed holes in her vision. She blinked to clear her eyes and waited for her hearing to return to normal before raising a cover and turning to look at Caitlin with a raised brow.

Beside her in the firing-range lane, Caitlin slapped the recall button as she looked at Rachel pointedly. "This ought to be good," she muttered quietly. Rachel was good. She really hated to tell her though. That kind of thing could go to her head and make her cocky... or cockier. Cocky made a body sloppy. She turned to watch the paper with a wry grin. Electric motors whirred, and the paper target made the long trip back to Rachel.

Even before the target had returned, Caitlin could see that all four of Rachel's shots had hit their marks. The target's paper heart hung in tatters. She shrugged lightly. About what she expected.

She had qualified on every make, model, and caliber of firearm cleared for Division field use and more than a few that weren't, but this specific weapon was new to her. It was nothing special, a 44 magnum Desert Eagle, but every gun had its peculiarities. She would make it an extension of herself as she done with so many other cordite and lead spitting weapons.

"You pulled to the right on the last shot." Caitlin remarked conversationally.

"It's still a kill-shot," Rachel replied. The words came out more defensively than she had intended. Caitlin had been in the spy game a lot longer than Rachel. She was an expert in the field and out. Rachel valued her opinion and sometimes even her instruction, but today she didn't want to hear it. Not from Caitlin, not from Nikita, not from anyone who dare express an opinion. Any day, she thought, any day but this one.

"Not as reliable, though. Pick one target zone and stick with it. Don't try to be fancy. Just relax and let go." Caitlin kept her tone even. She didn't like the defensiveness in Rachel's tone. Bitchiness in the field only helped so far.

Rachel frowned. Who did Caitlin think she was? She was not a rank amateur. "I relax just fine." She grabbed her bag and left every muscle tensed as she did.

Caitlin rolled her eyes as the other woman left rubber peeling out and away. "Yeah, I can see that," she muttered. She turned to clean up the lane. Rachel was all prickles today and she couldn't account for it.

* * *

Alexandra groaned. "Fuck!" she breathed out. Her head felt as if she had been hit with a sledge hammer. Her jaws and limbs ached even as she tried to stretch them. The low hum and vertigo had returned, as it always did after ECT. She remembered nearly nothing, and the harder she tried, the more her head ached. She moved her jaw trying to make the dull ache go away. She felt like crying in rage and pain.

"How are you doing, Alexandra?" Amanda asked from somewhere to Alex's right.

Alex snarled. She was in pain and this bitch was asking her to add to it by talking. "How the hell do you think? I'm in hell and you are the devil."

A sad sigh came from the gloomy corner of the room where Amanda sat. "Alexandra, every time I think you are getting better, something like this comes out of your mouth."

"I am ... better. I'm sorry. I have a headache."

Amanda sat silently for endless moments sharpening a fear that was forming in Alex's chest that she had gone too far. "Perhaps I can get you something for the pain. In the meantime, it would do you well to remember that I am the only one in your life that hasn't given up on you."

Alex felt relief. She made sure to speak in a more civilized tone. "Speaking of that, my memories aren't coming back. Its frustrating."

"They may never return. You have to make peace with that fact. Frankly, you are better off without them. You were a terrible person, Alexandra. You turned on me and the others who cared for you. You were a murdering terrorist."

Alex flinched at that assessment. She had trouble seeing herself become that, but hadn't she just murdered a woman? Who knew what she was capable of. "I ... I'm better now."

Alex could feel Amanda's eyes on her, weighing, assessing. "Yes, a few more treatments and you will be ready."

"Ready for what?" Alex asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"The next step in your recovery. Rest. I will have someone bring you something for your headache." Amanda stood.

"Wait."

Amanda drew into the small circle of light around Alex's bed. "Yes?"

"Did I... was there anyone special in my life? Family? Friends? A lover?" Alex stared at her willing Amanda to answer yes, she wasn't alone.

"Yes, Alex."

Alex almost smiled in her relief. "May I see them?"

Amanda looked away for several seconds with an obvious expression of pain. "I'm sorry Alex. I don't know how to tell you this, but you killed them all."

"What?" she gasped out in disbelief.

"When you betrayed your country you also betrayed all of the people who loved you. Some of your loved ones died by the hands of the terrorists who turned you, others died at your very own hands."

"That... no that can't be." What kind of monster was she? Alex hated this murderous bitch that Amanda described...this terrorist that was none other than herself. "I don't deserve your help. Why should I even bother to live?"

"You still have me Alex. I believe in you. I will get you through this... and we will take our revenge on the people who destroyed your life...and that my dear is worth living for." Amanda perched beside her and slowly slid arms around the younger woman.

Alexandra sobbed into Amanda's shoulder. "When can we begin?"

"You have a few more treatments before your evaluation. If all goes well, I'd say very soon."

"I'll do whatever it takes to recover and make you proud," Alex replied brokenly.

"Oh Alex, I know you will."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **

**c****hpll1525: Thank you for the review. I appreciate it. I'm not sure how long this one will be yet. I'll let the characters in my head decide. lol ;) **

**Ayushi95: Thank you for the review. You know Amanda and Percy play the long game. **

* * *

Michael and Nikita pored over the file on one of their latest operations. "If they can retrieve the prototype and wipe the mainframe then the fact that Dr. Phelman is dead will slow down their ability to reach that level of technology again for at least six months." Michael moved the initial assessment of Dr. Phelman's baby, a ground based satellite disrupter to one side as he focused on his picks for teams.

Nikita frowned. "That's assuming that Phelman was paranoid about his process. What if he was working with someone. They could rebuild even without him."

Michael barked a laugh. "Stealing, career butchery, and less savory acts describes our line of work and applied physical science positions. He wouldn't want anyone running off with his patents. He was that paranoid." His tone of self assurance was soothing to Nikita's worry. She didn't want this dangerous technology to end up in the wrong hands, which was basically any hands. A universal ticket to knock out world wide communication and spy satellites was a plum, a dangerous plum.

"We'll put the boys on retrieval and give the zip with the virus to Rachel and Caitlin." Nikita moved through the files. She drew out plans for the facility and started sorting the information for presentation.

"That doesn't leave much room for Rachel to go all cowboy again. That's good." He frowned. "Should we be less subtle about those two?"

Nikita laughed. "Less subtle than making them partners?"

"Invite them and our favorite Nerdy Couple for dinner in a few days?" Michael countered. He was pretty sure that Rachel would try to kick their asses if there was not a buffer. Seymour and Sonia, the Great Wall of Peace.

Nikita considered for long moments. "Don't tell them. Invite them separately. Don't let them back out."

Michael barked a laugh. "They'll crack. Once you are on someone's case they crack. It's all just a matter of time."

Grinning, Nikita picked up the zip drive containing Birkhoff's magic mainframe killer.  
"Corner Caitlin. I am off to find Rachel to give her this and a piece of my mind... and an invite."

* * *

**Caitlin** drove slowly down the hill toward the cemetery. She followed the curving road the silent necropolis, eyes peeled for a car she knew and a stone she didn't. She pulled up just past the spreading oak that partially obscured the angel statue below. She pulled the keys from the ignition and just watched for a long moment. She knew what Alex was to Rachel, but it was still hard to just stand back and not scream 'get over it.' It had been a year, and still Rachel wasn't showing any signs of moving on with her life. She knew Rachel would get there in her good time and not before.

A woman brushed a thin layer of snow off the top of the tombstone closest the statue. She placed a rose there, brushing her fingers over the soft petals, remembering soft skin under them. A smile, those eyes, Alex rose in her mind as Rachel stood in the chilling breeze.

The blond woman walked slowly up. "Rachel. I've been looking for you for hours."

Silence. "Rachel? You could at least answer your phone once in a while."

Rachel half turned. "Its her birthday." She looked back and took a long slow breath.

Caitlin rubbed her forehead. "She's gone Rachel. She's been gone a while now hun. She wouldn't want you to be like this. You need to move on."

"I don't want to hear that right now Caitlin." Rachel bit down hard on a growl. She knew she had to move on, but she was at Alex's grave for fuck's sake. Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone.

Caitlin nodded. "We have to go Rachel. Nikita's getting pissed... There's a mission waiting for us." She headed back toward her car.

"Cait."

Caitlin turned. "Yeah?"

"I'm not ... ready. I want to be." Rachel sighed as her fingers brushed cold stone.

Caitlin nodded at her ex-girlfriend. "I'm here when you're ready." She smiled. "I'll see you back at work."

Rachel nodded. She barely registered as Caitlin drove away.

* * *

**Alexandra** looked at the exercise room and grimaced. She looked at Amanda.

Amanda sighed. "Between budget cut backs and patients lobbing equipment at one another, there is a decided lack of equipment here." She stepped forward and pulled open the cage. "There are pins so you can climb the wall. A chin up bar... Oh, a jump-rope. I wonder how that didn't end up a garrote for some wandering nurse." She turned. "Begin with what you have Alexandra. Work hard. I am summoning a physical trainer I know who is excellent at turning potatoes into fine specimens for field work. She will help you reach your peak... again."

Alex frowned. "I guess it could be worse. When do I meet this trainer?"

Amanda smiled. "It could be far worse... and remember you did promise me that you would make me proud. I expect you to do your best. As for your trainer, soon... when I think you are ready."

Alex liked the sound of that. She grabbed the pegs and looked up at the holes in the wall for pulling herself up. "Bring her on. I'm ready. You'll see."

Amanda nodded. "You will be locked in here for the next three hours. Make good use of your time. I will arrange better meals for developing the necessary muscle. We have a lot of work to do. Good day Alexandra."

The young woman leapt up and got a peg into a hole and dangled a few inches off the ground. She swung her other arm up and put a peg in the next hole. "See you later, Amanda." She began slowly pulling herself up into the climb. Amanda watched her for a few moments and nodding headed out into the corridor. Percy was there.

"Well?" he asked with a raised brow.

"She is almost ready for Grace."

He frowned. "And you believe that this is necessary? This sexual entanglement?"

"Alexandra is like a baby duck. She is looking to imprint. While there is an underlying imprint process going on that binds her to me, the emotional and sexual partnership will act as further insurance that she will not imprint in more unfortunate places. Grace is aware of the situation and is more than willing to pursue this and to put a bullet in Alex's head should she fail to fulfill our needs... Remember Percy, Alexandra has no past, no memories, and we are creating her future."

Percy watched as Alex's limbs shook under the strain of wall climbing. "Have Grace "imprint" quickly. I want Alexandra in the field as soon as possible."

Amanda smiled. "Grace will begin soon enough, but Alexandra must believe that she is making the first move. She has an underlying need to submit to a strong woman... Nikita, myself, but when the relationship turns sexual, she wants to believe she is in charge. Grace has been studying Alexandra's file. She knows exactly what to do."

Percy nodded curtly. He watched Alex almost miss landing a peg and driving herself all the harder for it. He hoped that this woman was worth all the work. He smiled as he imagined Alex standing there with Nikita's head in her hands.

* * *

**Rachel** and Caitlin pulled on their Kevlar. "Can't believe we gotta play back up singers to that nutjob Gollum," Caitlin bitched quietly.

"Be good. He is bats, but he and Rick get to go in the door first."

"Yay. You go third. I don't want blood on my shirt." Caitlin quipped.

Rachel punched her arm. Caitlin grabbed her arm and faked an injury. "Oh god. I'm hit, I'm hit." She stumbled in a small circle, dramatically acting like she was dying.

Rachel chuckled. "So bad. Play nice, Cait."

Caitlin turned with a sneaky smile. "What'll you give me if I'm good?"

The other woman tapped her chin and looked up at the ceiling as she considered possibilities. "Chocolate?"

Caitlin bounced up and down. "I'll take the chocolate, but how's dinner sound?"

Rachel shook her head ruefully. "I don't know. I have a million things to do tonight."

"It's just dinner." Caitlin responded quietly.

"Maybe another time." Rachel said sadly.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing. Just like with all of my fics, you can read the unedited adult (MA) version over at AO3. If you need a link feel free to send me a private message. Ascension will soon be moving from rated T to rated M here at FF.**

* * *

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Rachel turned off the car and stared a long moment before exiting the vehicle. She closed the door of the car and tried to paint on a convincing smile. Dinner away from Division, away from the little table in her kitchen. This was supposed to be a good thing and Nikita and Michael were doing their best being more than friends. They were family, and family stuck together through the good times and the bad. She sighed and went to knock on the door. She grinned slightly at the two spies and their ideas of picket fence lifestyles.

Nikita opened the door with a smile. She was wearing a light green t-shirt that stretched in all the best ways and was practically bouncing to see that Rachel actually showed up. "Hey. Everyone else is here. Hope you're hungry."

"Starving." She drew off her black leather jacket. "Everyone?" she asked hesitantly. Damn it. She used to be able to smell a set up. This was going to be awkward and annoying. She handed over her jacket with a deep sense of foreboding. This could get really ugly.

"Birkhoff, Sonia. They arrived first. The Nerd is currently making Michael crazy in the other room." Nikita put the jacket up with a smile. She turned back and motioned toward the well lit room to the left where the sounds of conversation were drifting from. Based on the overwhelming quantity of conversation tagged with Seymour's less than dulcet tones, Michael must be losing his mind by now.

"Who else?" she asked suddenly nervous. Rachel knew there had to be a who else here. There was definitely a single friend for the single friend vibe for this dinner party. Ah, there it was again. The smell of set up.

"Me," came from the doorway, from which emerged sounds of sizzling and smells of food seduction. Damn, Rachel knew that voice.

Rachel turned to find Caitlin grinning. She turned back to Nikita glaring. It was bad enough they played with her emotional life but to use a woman she had to work with? A woman she had broken it off with in the past? A past that still left a lot of question marks swirling through her head. She was so not going to growl, well maybe a little. Her shoulders tightened as she found the words to yell at Nikita.

Caitlin laughed. "You set me up blah blah blah. I already yelled at her. She swears dessert is worth it."

Rachel sighed. "We will be talking about this Nikita." came out in a whisper.

Nikita smiled broadly. "I hope so." She sniffed. "Food calling. Go make nice... Help yourself to a drink." She scooted off quickly.

"If I didn't know better, I would say she was making the quick getaway." Rachel muttered darkly.

Caitlin snagged Rachel's arm and drew her through the doorway on the left. She tugged her silk shell slightly. "I didn't know," she confided to her field partner and friend. She was trying to get Rachel on a date but not this.

Rachel frowned. "I'm not blaming you. I'm blaming the Nikita-Michael Love Machine. Damn it. Why can't they just leave well enough alone already."

"They can't help wanting to see everyone happy. They have seen miserable and they've seen happy and now they just fiddle with people trying to share the good bits." Caitlin shrugged eloquently. "Enjoy the ride."

Rachel snorted. Michael looked up from where he was trying to read a bar manual as Seymour talked about Star Trek as a blueprint for a society. "What'll you have?" he asked brightly. His eyes darted to Birkhoff and back. "And please, a long bar order would be fine."

Caitlin laughed. "White wine is fine. Seymour? Where's Sonia?"

Birkhoff waved his hands. "I told her that Borg were not in any way shape or form sexy and she ran off to help chop veggies or something."

Rachel stole a maraschino cherry. "How could you say that? Seven of Nine is hot." She dropped a cherry stem onto her tongue and tied it into a knot with nary a thought.  
Caitlin's eyes widened as she dropped the knotted stem onto a coaster and chewed on the cherry.

He looked at her. He looked at the kitchen. He looked back panicky. "You think she thinks Seven is hot?" Birkhoff went pale. "Is she gay? She can't be gay, she gave me sex. I mean there was that thing with the tongue and the... oh god... is sonia gay?"

Rachel laughed. "Relax Birkhoff, she is probably into Locutus." She dropped her hand onto his shoulder.

"Old guy sex? She wants old guy sex?" Birkhoff looked freaked out and slightly nauseous.

Caitlin slapped his shoulder again. "Go talk to her big guy."

Birkhoff scuttled out.

Michael smiled brightly. "Thank you Rachel."

Caitlin shook her head. "I lost that conversation about three words in."

Rachel's brow rose as she turned to look at Caitlin. "You don't know Seven of Nine?"

The other woman shrugged with a wry smile. "Sorry?"

"You should be. Three of the sexiest women and four of the best drinking games ever came out of Star Trek." She pointed at the wine bottle sitting on top of the bar. Michael poured with a grin. "You so need to vegetate more woman. Isn't that like part of the whole sitting on your ass in front of the computer lifestyle that Operations affords?"

Caitlin shrugged. "I went CSI and Criminal Minds myself, oh but I do like Chicago Fire. You should watch it sometime."

Rachel snorted. "And they think we should hook up."

Michael choked on his coffee. "Maybe I should go check on the food," he managed after the coughing faded.

Rachel and Caitlin smiled at one another as he left. Rachel shook her head. "Think we can torture them all through dinner?"

Caitlin laughed. "The way you're going, they are in for a long supper."

Nikita came out hands on her hips. "Which one of you is going to tell me why the Nerd is shaking like a leaf?"

Rachel and Caitlin looked at each other and burst out laughing. Rachel squeezed out a "Borg sex" between gales of laughter as they made their way past her to the food.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. :)**

* * *

Nikita rubbed at her temple as she looked at the amused looking Rachel and Caitlin. "Probably shouldn't have been refilling your wine glass every time Birkhoff went into a tailspin," Caitlin noted casually. Nikita did not drink to hangover often and Caitlin felt it would be a waste not to tease the other woman about it.

Rachel dropped her face into her hand. The sound emerging from behind her fingers sounded suspiciously like choked laughter.

"Vvvvery funny." Nikita responded with a raised brow and evil eye. "You two were really in prime form last night. You should just go out on a date on your own and save us all from your evil doings."

Rachel shook her head still trying to cap the the sniggering. "Don't you start too, Nikita."

Nikita smiled at the younger woman. "Fine. Let's get the two of you out on assignment so that I can recover from this headache in peace."

* * *

**Rachel** frowned. She turned and looked at Caitlin who was grinning and leaning back on the bench. She looked happy soaking in the sun in her t shirt and faded jeans. "Seriously? Do you never let up? We are supposed to be working here." Rachel asked as she drained the last of her burnt tasting hot dog cart coffee with a grimace.

Caitlin laughed at the other woman. "Look at what I would miss out on if I gave up." She lifted her hand at the younger woman.

Rachel got up and walked to the garbage can ten feet from the park bench they were watching the target from. She crouched and smiled as she picked up a toy for a little boy riding crankily in a stroller. The frazzled mother lifted her head off the phone long enough to mouth '_Thanks_,' before going back to bawling out a dead beat dad and scurrying along the path.

Caitlin watched her with a smile. "Want one?" she asked as she then watched the kid being rolled through the park.

"A date?" Rachel asked confused as she sat again.

"Well that too. I mean a cookie snatching, curtain climbing, dust collecting rug rat." Caitlin chuckled as she opened a brown bag and pushed aside the small dart launcher to get at her sandwich. Her eyes cut over from under her lashes to watch Rachel's face.

"A kid?" She frowned again. "I hadn't really thought about it much since Alex..." she trailed off.

Caitlin shrugged and took a bite. She chewed and swallowed before responding. "Fair enough. "She swallowed down a small wave of sadness at the ambivalence. "So about the date?" she asked trying to recapture the lightness of two moments ago.

Rachel laughed. "Okay, Caitlin. I will go out with you... but no promises."

"About fucking time," came Michael's thin voice through their comms.

"Shut up," they chorused. Caitlin quickly stood. "Target in sight. Moving toward Beta team."

Michael came though again with "Back up is in coming... Alpha start cutting the herd."

Caitlin smiled. "One distraction coming up."

Rachel shook her head as she got after her. "Can't believe I agreed to this date."

Caitlin laughed. "I can. I'm hot."

* * *

**The** air was almost as tasty as every plate full of food she had walked past to get to the small corner table. Leave it to Amanda to pick the best five-star restaurant for their meeting, Grace mused.

Grace wore her 'self of the day' like a badge. Cape Cod bitch with optional manicure and five inch high heels. Grace usually kept her characters a bit more subdued, but imperious orders from Amanda tended to bring out her less refined looks. Her blue eyes froze the air between them as she grew angrier. Part of her was relieved not to be Amanda's little project this time, but a lot of her hated that Amanda was so obsessed with this woman. She dropped her Prada clutch on the paper white crisp linen, and slowly eased into the chair across from Amanda. She shook her thick black braid over her shoulder, and stared at the older woman for seconds.

The waiter poured tea. Amanda savored the steam, the aroma, the color, the sound as it delicately descended into the cup. It was a meditation of its own, an all too brief removal from...

"How can you drink that crap?" Grace asked bluntly. She grinned briefly. She didn't like this persona, but she liked the way it freed her mouth.

Amanda took a long slow breath and smiled at Grace who was busy admiring the manicure on her nails. "It is not a Jaeger Bomb Grace, but tea has its attractions. Sit up straight"

Grace snorted delicately before squaring her shoulders. "Is that better, or should I leave and come back?" came with a note of sarcasm. She tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling. "So this girl I'm to ... take in hand? Why me?"

Amanda looked over at Grace. "You are able to bring her along physically and are close enough in age to transition from a mentor to... whatever else is needed to keep her in line."

Grace's brow shot up. "You are pimping me out? I would be offended if I didn't already know she was an Udinov." She unbound her braid, and shaking her hair became the Grace that hovered near her center. She was Amanda's piece of clay. Her posture shifted, even her fingers moved differently as her chameleon self shifted to business mode.

"She is a very special agent. She needs to be shaped in every way." Amanda sipped her tea and looked over at the volatile younger woman. "I believe you are the best choice."

Grace looked down at her nails. The fancy floral design and the classy Cape Cod bitch would need to go. She was thinking French tips, but figured the physical training would call for nail breaking. "I better go with something a bit more subdued if I am going for drill sergeant." She stood. "I'll be ready when you need me." She pushed her now loose hair back behind her ear.

Amanda pretended hesitation. "I wonder if you were the best choice after all. All it would take is one of your quick changes to make her suspicious."

"Listen Amanda, I have been your little secret project for years. I bet I was doing manip-seduction missions before your pet junky knew which was the fun end of a needle. Just give me a good long leash and I will bring your girl home," Grace affirmed before leaving.

Amanda smiled darkly as Grace left. Alexandra at this point was well on her way to voluntarily submitting to anything. Grace would ensure that the young agent would be fully bound and not even be aware of it. Amanda had such plans for Alexandra, and they all led straight back to Nikita.


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Candles flickered romantically in the small authentic Italian restaurant. The waiter pulled the chairs from the white linen table. Caitlin had almost swallowed her tongue at how beautiful Rachel was in the almost knee length black dress. Even the delicate sound of her thin chain bracelet against her glass was sexy to Caitlin. She was going to have a hell of an evening.

She smoothed the green silk over her knee. Caitlin smiled as a cloth napkin landed delicately in her lap. "Thank you," she offered to the young waiter who wore the dignity of a head waiter like a costume. He smiled gently and began extolling the virtues of the chef's specials, as the two women shared a conspiratorial grin. It was the last bit of camaraderie for a while.

Rachel fidgeted slightly with her butter knife before attacking a roll from the basket between them. She was trying to get into the rhythm of the date. They made small talk, but as fond as Rachel was of Caitlin, she was having trouble. She frowned as she focused quite strongly on her roll and butter. Thoughts of Alex plagued her no matter where she was or what she did. She tried to pull herself out of the past, out of memories of the Russian woman, and focus on the food in her hand. The aroma of fresh baking wafted up from the roll. The butter melted onto the white flesh of the roll. It was a delicious sight but this was not an exercise in hunger but avoidance.

Caitlin frowned. "No one is ever going to meet up to your expectations are they?" She hated the thought that Rachel was not happy on this date, but either that bread was unique or she was unhappy she was here.

"What?" Rachel looked up startled.

Her date leaned forward over the table. She snagged the roll from Rachel's hand and put it to the side. "No one is Alexandra Udinov. You know, the woman you compare me to every minute of every day. I can see the disappointment in your eyes. It was a mistake... It's been over a year, and I'm still living in the shadow of a ghost… I shouldn't have brought you here." She looked around wondering where the waiter was. She grimaced as she realized he was almost all the way across the restaurant smoothing his jacket over his stomach as he waited for a gentleman to hand him his menu.

Sadness flicked across Rachel's face. She didn't want to hurt Caitlin. "Caitlin... I'm... sorry. I didn't realize that I made you feel that way."

At first a shrug was her answer, eventually followed by "Well, you do... I should take you home before this evening gets any worse,"

Rachel's fingers moved to cover the other woman's hand. "Please Caitlin. I know I'm not the best date here. I am trying to get past the awkward 'thinking too much about everything part' of the date ... and I know if you give me a chance, I think I can get us to the 'having fun and wishing the night would never end' part of this."

Rachel grinned.

"Okay ... okay. Let's get through the meal and then find somewhere less obnoxiously overdone romantic. You'd think Nikita picked this place." Caitlin laughed. "Let's go to that all-night steroid factory on Third. I bet a night of climbing walls would be way more fun." She pulled the basket from Rachel's side of the table, "And no more rolls for you missy."

Rachel affected a huff and snagged one of the disappearing rolls. "Going to need energy if I'm going to leave you in the dust on the wall." She smiled smugly.

"Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yes I did."

They both quieted as the waiter placed their orders on the table. They broke out in immediate giggles as he left. Caitlin smiled brightly as she dug into her main course. "Seems the evening is looking up," she noted.

Rachel twirled her fork in the pasta. "You'll spend the rest of the evening looking up trying to find me up on the wall."

They began giggling again. The rest of the dinner was a quilt of joking challenges and counters delivered through ever more full mouthfuls and gales of laughter. It was fairly late when they pulled into the gym parking lot. "Why the hell didn't we just come here to start with?" Rachel wondered aloud.

Caitlin tossed her a duffel bag from the trunk of her car. "Should be plenty of work out clothes in there."

"Clean?"

Caitlin grinned. "I'll never tell." She led the way in and flashing her membership card she told the woman at the desk that she brought a guest. Signing in, she waved Rachel on into the changing room. She smiled and turned her back on Rachel as she disrobed. Looking at the very edge of a mirror in the next section she could see that Rachel was assessing her backside. "I still have a fine ass, don't I?" She grinned and pulled on her t shirt.

Rachel cleared her throat and turned. "Wasn't looking," she said. She turned her own back to begin changing.

Caitlin laughed. "Well, you will certainly see enough of it when we climb." She smiled as she shut the locker and pulled on her shoes before trotting out into the main gym area. She walked past row after row of shiny equipment, and the only very occasional bedraggled looking off hours work out junkie.

The entire far wall was set up as a sports climb wall with plastic hand and foot holds pegged into surfaces at many different angles. Each level of difficulty was graduated to, from Climbing 101 to hanging from a cliff wondering what you were thinking difficult. Chalking up, Caitlin walked back and forth until she was joined by her date. She smirked. "First to get all the difficulties win?"

"What will I win?" Rachel asked.

"When I win, I expect you to sit on my lap in the steam room." Caitlin replied with a cocky grin. She clapped her hands releasing a chalk cloud.

Rachel laughed and clapped her chalk as well. "When I win," Rachel thought long and hard. "You have to make me cookies...with chocolate chips."

Caitlin's eyes narrowed. "Then I will have to win." She gasped and went pale, her eyes focused on the main doors. "I don't believe it."

Rachel turned toward the door to begin swearing as she turned back to see Caitlin leaping for the wall. "You bitch. I'll kick your ass." she shouted.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: MA version will be found at AO3 when I update. **

* * *

Michael smiled and rolled toward the center of the bed, kissing Nikita deeply. "Finally, a little time for us," he said happily.

Nikita brushed her fingertips along the line of his jaw. "I have been looking forward to this." She pulled him over her. Nuzzling him, her fingers brushed his sides.

"Hi," he greeted with a loving smile.

She chuckled quietly. "Hi there." She leaned into his soft inviting lips. She needed this as much as he did right now. Her light moan turned into a louder groan as she heard the ringing of a cell phone.

Michael signed, rolling toward his nightstand. Yanking at his phone, he waved it. "I'm in the clear. It's yours."

She grimaced as she answered her cell phone, and he mouthed 'somebody is in trouble.' while waving a finger in an admonishing way. She covered the phone with her hand. "I'll be just a minute." Removing her hand, she barked, "What?" Michael grinned and lay back folding his arms under his head.

"Nikita?" came through timidly.

"I told everyone not to call unless there were lives at risk or there was a nuke involved, so why the hell are you calling Nerd?" she asked sharply.

"Is Amanda a big enough nuke for you?"

Nikita suddenly felt the world stopped. She rolled up on the side of the bed. "Repeat that."

Birkhoff hesitated a moment only. "Amanda is alive and well, and causing holy hell again. I also see some activity I don't understand, but that can wait."

Nikita felt like she had been punched in the gut. Alex almost died to kill the bitch and here she was again. She pressed on her abdomen and straightened up. She shook her head at Michael who was now watching concerned. She smiled and patted his leg. "Now Nerd, I want you to listen to me very carefully. I want your analysis on my- " She stopped suddenly. It was unlikely that Amanda would do anything in the few hours before she made her way in, but if she didn't look into this now she would not be able to eat, sleep or, and here again she looked at Michael, make love. "I will be in shortly. I need your full analysis printed out and the short short version for immediate review. I will be in, listen to you, and then turn around and come home in record time. Do I make myself clear?"

Birkhoff sounded puzzled. "I could give you the high points over the phone."

She shook her head. "Some things should never be discussed even over a secure line." She cut the connection. Nikita turned. "Michael..."

He shook his head. "You will never be able to relax. Go. But you get back here. I want some time with my wife."

She leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you Michael."

"Want to talk about it?" he asked as she dressed hurriedly.

She looked at him for seconds. She shook her head and smiled. "I want to see if Birkhoff is hallucinating. If he is, I don't need witnesses to what I'll do to him."

* * *

**Rachel** looked into the mirror as she dabbed herself with perfume. She hummed as she added a daub between her breasts. She wanted to feel beautiful to Caitlin. She smiled as she turned slowly to check how her loose hair looked above her barely there underthings. Her eyes locked onto a reflection of a picture. Moving slowly, Rachel sat on the side of the bed and picked up the photograph. Her fingers moved slowly over the image of her wife's face. "God Alex. I miss you. I can't... " Her eyes slid shut. "I have to move on baby. I can't keep hiding from the world." She kissed the photo and gently sat it back in it's place. Her heart tore a bit, but she couldn't live in the past anymore.

Rachel moved swiftly to the closet and pulled out the hanger containing a little blue dress beneath a dry cleaning sheath. She pulled it on and spun slightly to get at the zipper, dragging it on as she walked as if to escape her pain and wish for Alex. A fifteen minute drive found her at Caitlin's door. She smiled as Caitlin gingerly walked out. While she was accomplished in heels, she found herself deeply unhappy with wearing them when she wasn't on the job. She smiled at the blonde. Her date was worth a truly fabulous pair of heels.

"Here I was about to walk up to the door and knock and do the whole date thing," Rachel playfully bitched as Caitlin dragged open the door and lowered herself slowly onto the seat. She could move in this dress, but it was so not recommended.

She took a moment to drink in Rachel beauty before sheepishly saying "Aw." Caitlin pouted. "I could go back and we could try again." She opened her door and leaned up and out.

Rachel tugged forcefully on Caitlin's arm. Caitlin landed back onto the car seat. Rachel grabbed Caitlin's face and pulled her lips to her own. She had planned on a grinning little peck, but as Cait's warm soft lips pulled on hers, she moaned and smiled, lingering. Pulling back proved harder than she thought. She felt herself blush.

Looking out of the car window, she patted the steering wheel. "Where am I driving O Date Lady?" Rachel asked trying to lighten things up.

"I'm no lady," Caitlin retorted as her hand massaged Rachel's knee.

Rachel gave her the evil eye then smiled before putting Cait's hand in her lap. "Behave and navigate. I am a good girl. No putting out before you buy me dinner."

Caitlin laughed and pointed. "Head north. I'll get us there."

They soon found themselves at an intimate little table at an authentic French restaurant. Candles barely lit the available space leaving the interior feeling like isolated pockets. The two at the table could feel like they were alone in the world. The conversation stayed light and companionable with more than a few flirty forays. Rachel looked over and smiled at Caitlin in the flickering light. "Thank you," she said sincerely. She was so glad that Caitlin hadn't given up on her months ago.

Caitlin swallowed a bite of Lemon Soufflé. "Thank you," she responded. She cut a bite and held it out to her date.

Rachel leaned forward and delicately removed it with her lips. She closed her eyes and savored the flavor. Caitlin nearly groaned at the sensuous delight on Rachel's face. She slipped her foot from her shoe and brushed her toes against the silky length of Rachel's hose covered leg. She wanted nothing more than to touch this woman, so very close to her.

"Mmm someone is being very bad." Rachel teased quietly, her eyes still closed and her head slightly tilted. A smile gently curved the edge of her lips.

"We had dinner and I even shared my dessert." Her toes stroked Rachel's thigh. She froze as fingers found her foot. Would she be rejected? Her eyes slid closed and she moaned as deft fingers slid along foot and leg.

Caitlin opened her eyes and waved to the waiter. "Check please." Smiling at Rachel, she stood. "I'll drive."

* * *

Rachel slid into the passenger seat, her hand gliding to cover Caitlin's on the stick shift. Caitlin looked over and smiled wickedly, her eyes full of need. She leaned in and met the other woman's lips. Their kiss was slow and warming. Caitlin's hand slid to the younger woman's side and on to her back to pull her closer. The scent of her date was intoxicating, dizzying.

Her lips traveled the length of Rachel's throat, feeling the vibration of the other woman's groan. Lips stroking back up, she hungrily kissed Rachel's mouth again, devouring it. Her fingers stroked at the soft skin just above the fabric of the stylish dress.

Rachel was a taut string in the hands of her date. Every breath the power of her lover's touch threatened to pull her further under. She fell into kiss after kiss pulling away just enough to let Caitlin start the car. They found their pleasure in touches and kisses as they drove.

Her fingers never left Rachel as they drove. Rachel smiled as Caitlin pulled up to the house. Her teeth raked Caitlin's throat just below her ear. "We're here." she whispered. She tugged on the earlobe gently with her teeth. Caitlin moaned and turned to look at her with desire darkened eyes. Her fingers wove into Rachel's hair, pulling their lips forcefully together again.

"Do you want this?" she asked against those warm wonderful lips.

Rachel nodded, tugging her from the car. "Yes, I want you, Caitlin."

* * *

**Nikita** tapped her fingers as she looked over the data flowing over the Nerd's screen. Her brow was knit tight. She looked at Birkhoff as she straightened. "So let me get this straight. They are walking in the shadows, selling assassins and spy work to the highest bidder all over the world and Amanda is commuting daily to some sanitarium in the burbs." It sounded insane. Why would she play in a ancient out of the way insane asylum when she had bigger fish?

Birkhoff's fingers stroked the keys again. He knew the answer, but it just didn't compute somehow. "Yes," he finally agreed.

"Why? It just doesn't add up." Nikita frowned trying to think of angles.

Birkhoff shook his somewhat shaggy head. "No idea, Nikki. Their computer system is prehistoric, I would need a direct link to get more. Maybe they are recruiting patients?" He asked brightly. "When Percy was alive and in charge of Division he had no issue recruiting at similar places." Birkhoff drank down the end of a Red Bull and tossed the can missing the garbage. He made a face at the can and went back to his computer.

Nikita shook her head. She walked over to the can and shot it at the basket with a 'tink'. "Stick to being a Nerd,"she advised. She chewed her lip as she paced back and forth a few feet. "Most people in those places... their brain chemistry is fucked to begin with from the amount of medication shoved in them. Places like this are for the most chronic cases, people with criminal pasts. I realize Amanda likes a challenge, but they are in the establishing stage with the Amanda Big Show. She wouldn't play a game of high odds and crappy chance at this point. She wants clean agents. Something else is going on there."

"She goes there daily, but usually only for an hour or two. Is this worth a look?" Birkhoff started pulling up the floor map he found for the hospital.

Nikita sighed and waved a hand at the screen. "Personal interest of Amanda. That alone makes it worth a peek. Not a big enough game for a full team though. Give me a sack of bugs and cameras and I'll take a late night stroll. Maybe we can find out her game with minimal effort."

"Amanda and minimal effort." Birkhoff shook his head. "That mind witch is high maintenance and maximum effort. Be careful. This could be Nikita candy." He swiveled and looked at her evenly. He did not like anything to do with the mega bitch. He was already starting to worry about Nikita's safety and the others he loved. Amanda was starting to look invincible.

Nikita smiled at him. "Traps are fun, Nerd. The secret is to get the coyote to trip it... him... or herself." She leaned into the screen. "Show me those floor plans again." She pulled a pad out of her pocket and grabbing a stylus, she started making some notes. It was going to be a very long night.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ayushi, Thank you for reviewing. :)**

* * *

Nikita pulled down the high powered night scope. She leaned back in the y of the tree from which she had been watching. She frowned. Could this place be just what it appeared? There was only one watchman on the outside of the building and he followed every clocking round puffing on a joint. She thought he was likely so high that the Vienna boys choir dressed in Spider-man costumes could climb the building and he would be none the wiser. She watched as the shaggy red head meandered his way past the face of the building yet again.

She dropped down from the tree she was in and went to the fence. It was an antique. Imposing as hell, made of blackened iron and completely useless. Nikita tossed a rubber mat over the spikes on the top and climbed up and over. She pulled the mat and sent it winging into a nearby bush. She would need it on the way back out but carrying it around could only cause problems. Watchman Dopey would likely never spot it anyway. He was lucky to still know where the watch stations, or indeed the building was.

Crouching and running, she made it to the office section of the decrepit hospital. She smiled as she realized that the bars on this set of windows was not set in but a set that could be unlocked and swung out. Administrator's back door, she reasoned as she pulled out her lock picks. She planted her feet on decorative stones in the less than stellar decorative greenery and started work.

Making swift work of the lock and sliding in through the window, she lowered the bars just as the guard giggled to himself rounding the corner. Nikita dropped below the sill and waited for him to move away. She looked for places to bug. The office she was in had a trio of metal desks and stacks of correspondence. Definitely not the lead doctor's office.

She worked her way through various offices before she heard a noise. One of the hospital attendants must be making evening rounds. She ducked into the records room, a dismal land of moldy smelling file cabinets with a battered desk and a huge desktop in the middle. The woman slid in behind the computer desk and uncovered the guts of the computer sufficiently to hook in a device given to her by Birkhoff.

"Birkhoff. Its in." Nikita announced into her comm unit.

"Uploading and running files with everything we've got. Maybe something will pop out," he responded after a moment.

Nikita frowned. "Doubt it but what the hell. Got the offices. Going to see how close I can get to the patient wards."

"Just don't end up getting locked in." Birkhoff joked.

Nikita ducked into a broom closet as she spotted an orderly pulling out a cell phone. "Amanda," he started," Our friend in thirty six had another nightmare. Doctor wants her on sleep meds for a few days." He listened for long moments. "Placebo for the girl. Got it." His voice faded out as he continued down the hall, his keys jangling in the otherwise quiet hall.

Nikita frowned. Girl in 36. She chewed her lip. If Amanda was interested in this woman, she had to find out peeked out and caught sight of the nurses station. Two were locked in the booth surrounded by glass with chicken wire and watching television together. She crawled under the glass in the station and moved down toward the hall slowly trying to not squeak shoes on the shining linoleum. She looked up and around. Motion detectors and a lock on the door. She smiled. Taking out a racquetball, she threw it as she picked the lock and slid into the hall. Every motion detector went off at once while she crouched in the corner near the hinge side of the door. She smiled as the personnel pounded up and then wandered away bitching loudly about old ass systems.

Nikita sped down the hall and peeked in a window to see a weeping woman her dark hair curtaining her face. Room 36. Why was this woman so special to Amanda?The woman raised her face for a moment. Nikita's breath caught and she heard crepe soles and jangly keys. Time for another walk through. Nikita sped down the hall and slid into a dark corner of the art room.

"Nikita, you aren't going to believe this," came Birkhoff's hushed voice.

"Alex is here," Nikita answered quietly.

"File has her as Alex Smith but yeah, she fits the profile but there isn't a picture on file. Nikki...She's supposed to be dead. If we were wrong and Amanda's had her all this time...I-"

Nikita looked out as the orderlies passed. "I can't leave her here."

"You are not going to get her out as is. She is on enough meds to make an elephant limp." Birkhoff read through the file. "She's scheduled for ECT in three days. Nikki...it's not her first round of treatments. It's not even her third. This girl has been getting an unethical amount of brain fry. We have til then to get her out. We need a plan. I'll get everyone..."

"No..." she broke in suddenly, "We need a plan, but something is weird about this. Keep it quiet until we are sure." With a deep feeling of regret, Nikita crept away.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to comment. :)**

* * *

Caitlin threw her head back and laughed as Rachel drove the boat. She spun the wheel rocking the two of them first right then left. They had begun the day with a bit of sunbathing and picnicking on a tiny island just off the coast.

"What the hell was that for?" called out the other woman.

"Had sand in... uncomfortable places," she called back.

Caitlin wrapped arms around her. "Shouldn't have seduced me on a beach then Miss Thang." She kissed Caitlin's temple. "Are we going to make a dinner reservation?"

"I'll be sure to make one after you ram the dock." Caitlin called out.

"Oops," called Rachel as she spun tightly sending up a wave. She giggled as she adjusted their approach and shut down the engine.

Rachel leaped off the speed boat and hitting the dock secured the ropes tossed to her by Caitlin. She laughed. "I see I am going to be doing all the heavy lifting in this relationship." She pulled at her shirt which was glued in spots to her skin by spray. She was smiling widely at another beautiful day.

"Not so much come nightfall," Caitlin retorted. She bounced out of the boat onto the end of the wooden dock and slipped her hand through Rachel's elbow as she stood after the last rope had been wound around the last cleat.

Rachel smacked her arm. "Are you saying I'm heavy?" She loved their easy conversation. A gull glided low overhead as she watched.

Caitlin laughed her throaty laugh and sliding her hand down along Rachel's arm,she spun Rachel. "You are light as a feather." She kissed Rachel's cheek. She looked up and waved. "Hey Nikita," she called out. "I'm going to take a shower and make those reservations we talked about," she added in a conversational tone. She whistled as she imaged a poorly lit restaurant and a well lit smile from her date. She waved as she passed Nikita.

Rachel walked up to Nikita and took in her tight facial expression and frowned. "Nikita, what's going on?" Her arms crossed in front of her as she took in the unhappy body language of the other woman. She was pretty sure she wasn't going to like this.

Nikita turned and watched Caitlin bouncing up the steps toward the house. She turned back. She looked as if she would speak and then licked her lips looking down. She couldn't do it. She couldn't hurt Rachel again until she knew what was happening. For all she knew Amanda had surgically altered some girl to look like Alex or something. She forced a smile and shook her head. "I was just having a bad day, and was in the area so I thought I'd check on you... Looks like you two had fun."

Rachel's smile spread. "We did. Thank you for helping me, getting me back out there." She hugged Nikita tight. "If you need help with your bad day let me know okay? I owe you so much." Her hand moved to squeeze Nikita's upper arm.

Nikita shook her head and pulled back. "You have plans. Go. I'll see you at the office tomorrow. Have a good night." She was being eaten up by thinking of what would happen if Alex was alive and Amanda had her and … Just when Rachel was getting her life back.

Nodding Rachel shouldered a duffle and patted Nikita's shoulder as she passed. "You and Michael should have a night on the town. Decompress." She smiled. She worried for her friend.

"Maybe you're right," Nikita said quietly. Nikita watched until she lost sight of Rachel. Pulling her phone, she dialed out."Birkhoff its me."

"Did you tell her?" He asked after a moments hesitation. He was uncertain about all this as well.

"What if its a classic Amanda mind fuck. We need to get this Alex Smith out of the hospital and somewhere isolated. We can't get Rachel's hopes up until we know the truth." Nikita rubbed her temple. She was getting a massive headache thinking about all this.

"Hope you're right. Rachel is not going to be a fun friend if she finds out we held out and it turns out to really be Alex."

"Don't you think I know that? I'm the one that brought Caitlin back here...Try to find Amanda's orderly and let's get together a plan to take them both. We need answers and Alex may be too medicated to help."

"So we get all good cop bad cop on the nurse? Sounds fun." He sounded puckish through the phone.

"I'll be the bad cop. You be the Nerd and you stay the hell out of my way. I need to know what the hell is going on now."

Birkhoff's eyes widened. "Copy that."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I will be posting more over the weekend. :)**

* * *

Amanda found Alex in the day room. She smiled at the younger woman who was looking out a window. She no longer had interest in fighting over tv channels with any of the other patients. Amanda approached her and waited until their eyes met. "Come with me," she said quietly.

Alex rose and followed her slowly. "Where are we going?"

Amanda led her to the opposite end of the building and opened a door. It was a sunlight room as large as the day room but with no furniture. The floors were covered by mats and bordered by stacks of more mats. A familiar orderly stood at the far end in work out clothes. Alex looked at Amanda curiously.

The older woman turned to her. "You have been out of the game for quite some time now Alexandra. This gentleman here will be helping you. Simply... trust your instincts. I will return in an hour to accompany you back to your room." With that Amanda stroked her shoulder. "You are ready," Amanda said. "Show him what you are capable of." She leaned into Alex's ear. "Show no mercy."

Alex drew back to look at her face. "I..."

Amanda stroked her face. "He is a liability, that is why he was put here. He has been selling us out and as you were, you were incapable of giving him anything to sell. Trust your instincts. I want to take you home, my Alexandra but I need to know that the Alexandra who made this country safe is still within you."

Alex nodded. She needed to be out of here. She closed her eyes. She would trust this woman who had been beside her. She would unleash the killer a second time between these walls. Bright eyes opened and appraised the man across from her. She would spar to loosen up but sooner or later her instincts would wake and she would ensure this man was no longer a danger.

Percy smiled as Amanda joined him behind the mirror. "You really think this is an adequate test?"

Amanda watched intently. "Of her total commitment? No. Whether she trusts me enough to get her there? Very much so. If she passes, we will remove her for proper retraining and put her on low value jobs with distinct overtones of patriotism woven into the narrative. When she is secure in her identity, which is simply her original identity with a new brand name, we send her in to clear out Nikita's little clubhouse."

"Our clubhouse," he corrected.

Amanda smiled. "Soon enough."

The orderly bounced up and down lightly before circling. "So I hear you were one of the top dogs in the day." He chuckled. "Day is done." He closed and hit her with two quick raps to the chin.

Alex shook her head and bounced back a step. She circled slowly. Trust instincts. Trust instincts. She repeated to herself. Her forearm shot up to brush back a blow, just a fraction too slow. Her head whipped back from the blow. Her body followed to the mat.

"Just a little girl... Hardly worth the effort," the orderly groused as he left his fighting stance to put hands on hips.

Alexandra spat out a mouthful of blood. She pushed herself up. "No, you're not," she retorted as she stood up.

He snarled and began circling again.

Amanda nodded. "She just woke up."

"Reflexes are slow," noted Percy.

"Not for long." Amanda moved to the side to pour a cup of coffee.

They watched as the blows came faster and more frequently. The cold smile as Alex's foot smashed the hospital attendant's knee would have made a shark think twice. The orderly was all about bent pride at this point however and didn't notice the smile. He roared.

She smashed the same knee a second time before putting her fist into his stomach and double tapping his face firmly. He was bent almost double trying to catch his breath when she landed on his back. Alex wrapped legs around him and began pulling and throttling his throat. Applying the leverage from her grip, she heard a crack before he fell to the mat.

Amanda took a sip. "Lacking in subtlety, but a positive result. I look forward to honing the blade."

Percy nodded. "I look forward to Nikita bleeding at my feet." He began to walk to the door. "Move her in two days after the current series of jobs." He opened the door and began moving down the hall toward the stairs.

Amanda rejoined her smiling. "Well done Alexandra." She looked at the corpse with clinical detachment. "Tomorrow I will introduce you to your physical therapist. She will prepare you for renewing your life in the field. You will relearn movement, breathing. I found a therapist who will be able to also help you with your martial arts practices. Your fighting skills rehoned, you will come to know the faces of the enemy and you will rejoin the world of the living."

"You're leaving?"

Amanda smiled at the slight plaintive tone. "You my dear friend Alexandra will always be close in my heart, but you are now ready for more than I can offer. I must lend myself to the good fight, continue the work. My time will be scarcer and your need greater." Amanda moved forward and laid her lips lightly on Alex's temple. "I will remain close," she whispered with a smile and a soft tone. "Grace will take good care of you."

Alexandra moved to the window. Her emotions torn over her own ability to kill with little remorse. She had sat in darkness long after Amanda had left. Alex fretted at the thought of the sole familiar person in the world not being there as often when she woke. Her brow knit as her eyes scanned over the long lawn. She caught sight of a figure crouching low and running toward the building. She watched curiously as a rope fired up past her window toward the roof. Her face tightened.

Amanda had told her that she was the sole spy in the building. The others were the usual assortment of psychiatric patients that one would find in this place. Amanda said they would send a van when they were to move her in a couple days. This stank of cloak and dagger and not one van in sight. She nodded. She would attempt to be out of the room before the spider got up this high and if that failed, well, her instincts were working better now.

* * *

Amanda smirked as she watched several screens. Alexandra's hands had tightened into fists. She was going to fight if the shadowy figure came in after her. On another screen, a replay of the previous visit by a woman who appeared to be Nikita herself. She was climbing the outside toward the room Alex had been in.

Amanda poured her tea and crossed her ankles as she slid back to watch the show. The hospital had ancient security. She had added a few cams when she checked Alexandra in to the asylum. Nothing on radar until the last week. Suddenly, cameras had joined hers and someone had lurked outside Alexandra's room.

They would know the truth of Alex's survival soon enough, but it would be on her and Percy's terms and in their time. Amanda smiled satisfied as Nikita burned through the bars of the window on the room in which she had seen Alex during her last visit.

Nikita dropped the bar sections into her bag before she raised the window. The woman she was looking for was standing in the shadows in the corner. "Alex," she whispered. "It's me."

The woman stepped forward and stared at her. Her mouth hung open and she slowly moved her finger to Nikita to touch her as if checking her reality. Nikita's face twisted before she reached for her comm. "Birkhoff... It's not her."

"Are you sure?"

Nikita bit back a sob. "Yes... Yes, I'm sure."

Alex tried to adjust herself to see what was going on the next window over but she couldn't get the angle right. Amanda had moved her room. Was it to save her from attack by the other group she had mentioned? She figured as much.

Amanda raised her teacup to the intrepid Nikita lowering herself on the screen. "Cheers. We will see you very soon."

* * *

**Nikita** frowned into her glass. "Thank God we didn't get everyone involved here."

Birkhoff folded his arms. "Rachel would've-." He leaned forward and drank deeply from his mug of lukewarm coffee.

Nikita frowned. "I know." She looked around at the dark office. "Let's go out and get a real drink."

He nodded, following her out of the office.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, Ayushi. There will be more chapters coming soon.**

* * *

Alexandra woke bleary and slow at the sound of her door unlocking and opening. Her head turned slowly to see a shadow. She blinked her eyes clear, and looked over to see a woman walk in with a confident stride. She was wearing a very distressed WW1 Imperial German flying jacket and looking around the room slowly. Her eyes opened a fraction wider as she saw Alex looking at her. Shrugging off her coat and pushing her glossy raven black hair out of her face. "Good morning, Alexandra," the stranger offered quietly with a half smile. Her blue eyes were luminous in the early morning sun coming through the window.

Frowning, Alex sat up. "I'm guessing you are Grace?" she asked, her voice still rough and sleepy sounding after her restless sleep. She pushed her feet out from under the washed out looking institution issued blanket and to the floor. She cringed at the cold linoleum stabbing her toes before sliding her feet into scuff slippers. When she looked up from her feet the aged leather jacket was draped over the desk.

Grace nodded and sat in the wooden chair she dragged from under the shelf desk nearby. She crossed her long denim clad legs and smoothed the front of her lavender silk shell as she relaxed back against the less than comfortable back. "I'll be your physical trainer and over all handler from this day forward. We have a couple days before you get moved and I intend to get you well on your way physically. I am told that you are already quite gifted, but that you merely need to remember just how skilled you are. So consider me your hand holder and ass kicker from now on Alexandra." Grace smiled companionably. She cocked her head slightly as if waiting for a response of some consequence.

Alex focused on the other woman's face for long moments. She decided to try blunt. Ass kicker did not seem to indicate friendship in the offing. "How do I know you are qualified for the job? For all I know they gave you this job because you suck in the field. Tell me about yourself, Grace." She stretched slowly trying to wake up fully. "You get on Amanda's bad side? She want me to kill you, too?"

Grace smiled tightly. "If you want to be on my good side? Talking about the extraneous bullshit and speculating on my past is not a good start. Get dressed. Breakfast in ten and then I will be kicking your ass around for a while."

* * *

Alex stretched out her legs with a yawn. Breakfast had been the usual bore, but at least she had a new routine to look forward to now. Her eyes slowly followed Grace through her moves. She wanted to know more about this woman. "So... you are a physical trainer? What's your philosophy?"  
Grace's brow rose. "I kick your ass every time you try to shirk off."

Is that a philosophy or a modus operandi?" Alex couldn't help it. She just wanted to bug this woman. She was not expecting her this morning. She may be adaptable when it came to surprises, she wouldn't know, as little as she remembered about herself, but she was currently not fond of them.  
Alexandra found herself regretting her smart ass start to the day. When she was about to reach the end of her energy, Grace would proceed to change forms of exercise. They ran, stretched and sparred. The instincts that took out the bastard orderly were not finely tuned enough to keep up with the powerhouse.

Alex chuckled as she eventually slid down a wall. "Want to go out for drinks sometime?" she asked trying to throw the other woman off balance. She lightly rubbed one of her new set of bruises as she looked up through her eyelashes.

Grace looked over frowning. She had to keep to a tight rope to start. Stand off a bit, but leave a door open to later moves by Alex or herself. " Get up and lets go again. You move like a ninety year old smoker with one leg." She shifted her center of gravity down in preparation to fight the other woman. She waited a few heartbeats. "I .. We need to focus right now."She tried to broadcast vulnerability.

Alex noted it. "I can do focus," she replied quietly. She gathered herself and prepared for another onslaught. There was something about this woman. Intriguing. Alex went down hard on the mat and tried to get her breath back. Grace stood over her with a smirk.

Sighing, Grace extended her hand. "We have a lot of work to do." She offered a tentative smile. "Give it another go and then we'll eat."  
Alex took her hand. It was warm and gentle, though she could feel the slight callouses she could see ghosts of in her own hands. She allowed herself to be guided up. "Free afternoon?"  
Grace shook her head. "No. But... how about if I promise not to kick you in the stomach after you've eaten lunch."

"That'll have to do."

Grace frowned. She knew about the orderly. She knew that Alex's instincts were just under the surface and that is what she needed to see. How to get them to rise without an up swell of anger... "No promises for before." She moved right as the other woman got herself set again. A quick flick flurry of kicks greeted Alex. She wheeled back clumsily.

Alex's face set. She could play hard. She went back in fighting. She felt her frustration rising but instead of getting sloppier, she felt herself getting tighter, more powerful. It was like a drug singing in her veins. She couldn't remember her past, but suddenly she was remembering the skills she possessed. Like a flood, it was all coming back to her now. Every skill set she held from the past. It was a blood tinged tsunami rising in her.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: You can read the full version of this chapter at AO3. I had to cut half of it here to meet FFs M rating. :)**

* * *

Alexandra flipped her grip on the knife smoothly. She smiled and circled left. Grace crouched low and took up her knife again. "You will be in the field before you know it." she noted keeping her eyes on the other woman.

Alex cocked her head. "You think I'm ready?"

Grace barked out a laugh. "I didn't say that. I need to see some fire first."

Alex roared and took a sudden leap toward Grace, who backed up half a step before realizing that Alex was yanking her chain and standing still a few feet away with a grin on her face. "You want fire or you want effective?"

Grace nodded with a grin. "I like it when you get tight."

The other woman sidled up. "I have been working out with you for weeks and that is the first compliment I've gotten out of you."

Grace cocked her head. "I want your body honed, not your head inflated."

"I can do honed," Alex responded, as she stepped even closer. She took Grace's raised brow as a challenge and leaned in to kiss the other woman.

Grace looked at her appraisingly. Alex looked almost nervous for a moment. "Just a kiss, it didn't have to mean anything."

Grace's lips curled. "Well that would be a pity. Get a girl interested in a little more... horizontal form of exercise and leave her all lathered up and hanging? Kind of rude there."

Alex's smile returned, the caddish one that had preceded their first kiss. "I may not remember much, but I know I'm not the type to leave a woman hanging." She stepped forward again, her body a breath away from Grace's. Her fingertips slid down over the lycra that Grace wore.

Grace's eyes slid shut as she pretended to fall into this almost hesitant touch. This was the passionate Alexandra that she'd been told to watch for? Maybe the ECT fried pieces of the woman's higher sex gears.

Alex yanked down the shoulder straps of the leotard and twisted Grace's wrists in them. Grace's eyes flew open and she bucked slightly against the binding straps. "Hey," she yelped.

Alex pressed a hand against Grace's stomach. "Not a word," she growled. She forced Grace back step by step until she fell against a pile of mats that had sat in the corner waiting for their occasional spritz of disinfectant.

Grace looked up and starting to sit up was pushed down firmly but not painfully. Alexandra's face took on a strange composed look. She was in her zone. Grace pressed up against the restraining hand. Not hard. She wasn't fighting. She was merely letting Alex know she was looking for her boundaries. This was the dance she had been expecting. The woman now moving to straddle her hips was the woman that she had been told would come out eventually.

Alexandra leaned in and took command of Grace's mouth with a rapacious hunger. Her fingers twisted the woman's left nipple swallowing the sounds that came with that touch. After weeks of long daily work outs and training sessions with Grace, Alex knew that this is what she had been craving, needing. She needed to conquer, to own this woman's body.

She broke off contact and stood. Alex pulled off her shirt and bra and after neatly disposing of them she removed the rest of her clothes. She stood staring at Grace who was looking at her hungrily, her eyes devouring Alex.

"You're a little over dressed. Let's see what we can do about that." Alex stalked forward, her eyes burning with desire.


	19. Chapter 19

Caitlin chewed her lip and stopped before they reached the cars in the parking lot. She turned to Rachel and stared for a few seconds. "I know we had plans tonight..." she trailed off looking for the right way to bring up what she had planned to tell the other woman.

Rachel looked up frowning from her bag. "Are you standing me up?" She pulled out her Giorgio Armani sunglasses and put them on her head for the drive home.

Caitlin shook her head. "No. It's just... If... I...-" She looked down at her boots for long moments before looking up again. "There is someone I want you to meet." Caitlin fidgeted with her key chain as she tried to look cool in the face of this particular conversation.

Cocking her head, Rachel looked at the other woman. "You act like I am meeting your parents or something. Since we're both Division, I know that can't be the case... so, what's up?" Now she was getting nervous. What in the world was going on, Rachel thought.

Caitlin's lips quirked. "Or what pretty much covers it." She dangled the keys nervously in her fingers. "I'm driving." She hit the alarm button and at the beep beep she opened the doors. She slid in and put her key in the ignition. Busying herself helped with the nervousness. She worried that what she had to tell Rachel could ruin their relationship in an instant. She wondered how to broach the topic, as she stared at the steeling wheel.

"You're going to give me plenty of time to be nervous, aren't you?" Rachel asked with a grin as she slid in and reached for her seat belt.

Caitlin looked across the car at her date. "Better you than me," she replied with a wink.

Rachel looked around curiously as they drove out of the apartment buildings and condos that defined the area. "So..Where are we headed?"

"I have to pick the surprise guest up, and I thought we would go somewhere for dinner." Caitlin announced as she carefully dodged through the evening rush.

"A threesome?" Rachel grinned. "Why Caitlin, I had no idea."

Caitlin chuckled. "Behave or I will let him pick the restaurant."

Rachel frowned. "Him? Who are we talking about here Caitlin? What's going on?"

She cleared her throat. "I had a sister."

Rachel looked over at her frowning. "Had?"

"She passed away some time ago." Caitlin frowned, gripping the wheel. "We were very close when we were little. I guess we drifted apart when we were teenagers, I got caught up with a bad crowd, and one thing led to another and I ended up at Division. You know that story. Anyway... When I left Division I broke the cardinal rule. I reconnected with my old life... not all of it, just my sister."

Caitlin paused as she choked back tears.

"I'm so glad that I reconnected with her, Rachel, because I got to spend the last few months of her life with her. She was already quite ill when I learned about it, but as painful as that was for us both it was also a gift." Her eyes darted over to Rachel as she finished explaining.

"What was wrong with her?"

"Cancer."

"Oh," Rachel grasped around for something to say to that. "Caitlin, I-I'm so sorry. I-"

Caitlin watched her struggle with what to say next. "Rebecca is gone now, but she left me something on her death bed... something very special... Someone..very special." She looked in the mirror trying to drive and see Rachel's face at the same time.

"Someone?"

"I have a son now, Rachel."

Rachel felt like a fish, gasping on a pier. She looked over wide-eyed. "A son?"

Caitlin nodded and smiled proudly. "He just turned four and he's cute as a button."

"A son." Rachel repeated, trying to grasp the situation.

"He changed my life, my priorities. I couldn't be happier about that, Rachel. He means the world to me... I want the two most important people in my life to get to know each other."

"And Nikita...she let you in the field knowing this?" Rachel was truthfully more boggled by Cait being allowed in the field as a Mom than Cait being a Mom... though it was a close one.

"She doesn't know and you aren't going to tell her... not now... not yet. The fieldwork... its temporary. I don't want any problems before its all done."

Caitlin frowned. "You won't tell her will you, Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head lightly. "You must have your reasons... right?"

Caitlin took a long slow breath. "One or two," she responded lightly. "I'm looking at one right now."

Silence fell between them. Rachel stared out the passenger window.

"Rachel, if its too much... I'll understand. I know this isn't fair to you. I've been wanting to tell you for months, but I was afraid of losing you all over again, and now that things are serious between us you deserve the truth. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I hope one day when you look at my little boy you will see him as your own."

Caitlin looked at Rachel. Her expression was unreadable. She continued looking out of the window in silence.

"I'll understand if you want to stop seeing me, Rachel."

Rachel leaned her head back into the seat rest. "Do me a favor..."

"Anything Rachel, you know that."

"Stop by the pharmacy. I should pick up some antacids if we're going to one of those pizza places with the animatronics." Rachel smiled at the woman beside her. Could she really have a future with Caitlin? The possibility of motherhood, though frightening, didn't sound like the worst thing in the world. She wove her fingers into Caitlin's and squeezed gently. She was worried about her lover and now her lover's son. The life they were in was unforgiving. She tried to keep her expression light.

Caitlin beamed. "Your wish is my command m'lady."


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Amanda walked slowly around Alexandra. She smiled eventually. "You seem... more centered Alexandra. I am gratified to see that.

Alex grinned. "Getting my body back in order kind of helped my mind." She smiled over at Grace standing in the corner. Amanda's eyes followed hers, a brow raising. Grace gave a barely perceptible nod.

Amanda sighed. "You will still need to take it slow and easy sliding back into the life. I have a job I believe will suit."

"I can do whatever it takes Amanda. I'm ready," Alex stated confidently.

They soon left the office, folder in hand. The new facility was all concrete and steel and Alex craned her head back and forth trying to take it all in. Amanda had said that the black hats had taken the original facility. She shook her head. "What?" she asked as she realized Grace was talking.

Grace frowned. "I was asking if you were ready for a job that probably has a fatality at the end of it."

Alex stopped. "Those bastards are trying to steal defense secrets. Thousands could die if we don't do this."

Grace smiled. "Let's go gear up then. We have a long night a head of us."

* * *

**Grace** gave a half smile as she zipped up her jacket. "You need to settle down now Alexandra." She had been watching Alex fidget as she got ready for the OP. She had checked and rechecked her weapon three times already.

Alex looked over and put her hands in her light jacket's pockets. "I can't remember the last time I did this."

Grace smiled and ran her hands up and down Alexandra's arms. "It will be fine. Like falling off a log."

Alex looked back at her thoughtfully. "Not much like it."

The other woman moved in closer. "I've got your back. Amanda's got both our backs. We will take out this guy and..." she trailed off with a seductive smile.

Alex felt her center shift. She couldn't know that phrase from her last day of her old life, but she felt it set her off balance for a moment. She didn't know why she felt crazy for a moment, but it was time to strap on. She got a hold of herself and nodded curtly. "Let's get this job done. I want to get back to business as usual." She pulled out a balaclava from her back pocket. "Just don't want to be wearing this annoying thing."

Grace shook her head with a smile. "You have a very useful face. You need to keep from burning it in the circles we move in." She rolled a car key around her finger. "Are you ready to get your stripes back Tiger?"

Alex grinned tightly. "That's Merlin to you." She slid into the car in the dark underground garage, her grip tight on the balaclava. She was fairly vibrating with her nervous energy. This was to be a glorified smash and grab, but she was still a little scared.

Grace got in and started the engine. ""Team One rolling," she announced squeezing Alex's spare hand before putting the hand back on the car wheel.  
A young man came out over their ear pieces. "Target vehicle is at Fourth and North headed east. It is projected to reach the warehouse district in five. Status?"

Grace checked their GPS. "We will intercept as soon as its in the district."

"Maximum force is authorized. Get the case and make sure there are no witnesses Team One."

Amanda back in the high tech lair smiled as seconds passed. Percy nodded. "She's not fighting it."

"True test will be the trigger," Amanda noted. "But given how stubborn she is, if she had a problem, she would have kicked at a kill order the first trip out." She crossed her arms and watched the screen in Percy's office. On the floor below the tech team was guiding Alex and Grace in their pursuit.

Grace's eyes narrowed. "We have visual."

Alex checked her seat belt. She knew what was coming and she was not happy about it. She pulled on the balaclava and pulled out her weapon before bringing down her window. They came abreast the target car and she shot the tires. Grace accelerated hard to get past the car before it skidded and flipped. She hit the brakes hard and palmed the wheel. "Do it."

Alex took a deep breath and ran for the car. She slid along the broken road to reach into the upside down machine. A young man dressed in black with blood painting ribbons on his face hung upside down. He was desperately trying to get unclasped from the safety belt. She reached in, her hand hanging mid air a moment as he began to speak.

"Ops ... help... me," his broken voice begged to an equally broken comm to Division.

She looked at him sadly and grabbed the case from where it landed on the car roof. "They can't help now.," she whispered before a thrwip announced the bullet leaving her silenced Glock for his temple. "Secured the case," she announced. She looked around. "Damn." She threw the case in the open window of the car. "Got a witness, pursuing." Alex ran down an alley dodging cans. A small hooded figure stopped at a wall and tried to jump high enough to pull itself over. Alex stopped and raised her weapon, the once again disengaged safety making a click. It wasn't loud, but it was enough. The figure turned.

A teen girl slowly slid down the wall, her hands held out in front. She whimpered, tears already running down a filthy face for a torn nylon flight jacket. Her feet in holey tennis shoes drew in close to her body as if the imposition of limbs could stop the bullet. Alex looked at her. Grace came through her comm. "Status Merlin."

Alexandra held a finger in front of her balaclava obscured mouth, silencing the girl. She fired her weapon into the ground. "All clear." She switched off her comm and looked at the girl. "Say anything and I will find you and put a bullet in your head." She switched it back on and ran back to the car and the waiting Grace.


	21. Chapter 21

Grace leaned back against the concrete wall and took a big bite of Fuji apple, as she waited for Alexandra to put her leather jacket in the locker. She chewed contemplatively while she gazed. The younger woman had been very quiet on the way back and remained silent in the locker room. "What?" she finally asked, her gaze searching and concerned.

Alex looked over startled. "What? I don't know what you mean?" She began turning up the sleeves of her shirt. Alexandra flipped over the cloth precisely as she turned blue eyes back to the task. Letting that teen girl run could cost her everything. She was a dead woman if she let them read that on her face, and as much as she would like to trust Grace, she knew they weren't fully there yet.

"You've been... distant all the way back, Alexandra. Tell me what's on your mind?" Grace stood upright and stepped over to brush fingertips along Alex's forearm. She smiled in what she hoped was an encouraging way.

Alexandra shrugged. Her eyes drifted down. She didn't want this woman to read what she had done. "I was... this was my first time back in the field. I'm just trying to ... run it through in my mind. I'm processing, that's all." She plucked the apple from Grace's fingers faking a devil-may-care grin. "I need to become the best again, and I need to analyze my performance to get there."

Grace couldn't put her finger on it, but something here was just off. She made a note to watch Alexandra more closely. She plucked the apple back as Alex took a bite. "That is what you have me for, Alexandra. You did very well out there, now let's go tell the queen pain in my ass how things went," she suggested puckishly.

Alex lifted her head to gaze back at her. "You should be nicer about Amanda."

Grace made kissing noises before rolling her eyes at the younger woman. "Let's get this done. Maybe we can make it to a club before we have to turn around for the next job."

Alex cringed slightly as they walked. "I don't think I'm supposed to get drunk. Amanda said..."

"Amanda said.. pfah. Amanda is your problem on the clock. I am your problem around the clock." Grace grinned as she slid a hand in Alex's back pocket. Alex turned into her. Grace's warm lips met her own before Alex pushed the other woman into the locker, pinning her and gripping the sides of her face. Grace moaned as Alex roughly slid her fingers down her body and up her inner thigh.

"Here?" Grace moaned against her lips. "What about our debrief?"

Alex pulled back. "I am going to fuck you against this locker, then we can debrief with Amanda and go make trouble in the city," Alex grinned, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.  
-

* * *

**Amanda **stared at the desk top screen. She clicked through page after page of computer files. Percy sat nearby in a throne like Louis XV chair contemplating the outcome of Alexandra's mission. "Alexandra is coming along well. She didn't hesitate to do her duty. I'm pleased."

Amanda's eyes darted between the computer screen and Percy. "Agreed."

"She will be needed sooner rather than later," he responded, his forefinger tapping gently on the end of the armrest.

"We need to finish testing her properly first. I will send her into a fight with people she would know... Keep Grace at her back to aid her or put her down if there is any... difficulty." Amanda sipped her tea.

Percy leaned back into his chair. "Do you think it likely that she will break?"

Amanda's lips curled. "She's ready. I do not see a cancellation in Ms. Udinov's immediate future. We will give her a few more days to settle in here... then throw her into the big show, high stakes work, face to face with known Division operatives. That will be all the test we need to ensure her readiness... and then -"

"And then... we send her for Nikita and her inner circle." Percy smiled.

* * *

**Nikita** paced back and forth across the office floor. Rachel looked over at Caitlin who shook her head almost invisibly. Rachel twirled her hair, anxiously. She wanted Nikita to know about Caitlin's son. She knew that Caitlin was only in danger because she wanted to protect her in the field. She didn't know how, but she wanted to protect Caitlin and her son, but she couldn't tell anyone without Caitlin's okay. Nikita turned on her heel and stopped. Caitlin and Rachel turned eyes toward her.

"That should have been an easy run." Nikita shook her head. "No one should have known about the drop much less the run." She rubbed her forehead. "If I thought for one moment..."

"He did not die because of anything you did Nikita. It is not your fault," Rachel said quietly.

"Mole?" Caitlin asked. She looked out of the office window toward the rest of the facility. "If there is a mole inside Division," she began.

Nikita's face hardened. "Then we will find the vermin. We may need you two to run a few blanks."

Caitlin turned back toward Nikita. "Blanks?"

Rachel turned to Caitlin to answer. "Fake missions to draw out the black hats."

Nikita nodded at the younger woman. "I trust you. I trust me. We tell no one, but our inner circle. We will smoke the mole out."

Rachel looked out into the corridor. "How do we begin?"

Nikita sighed and sent a text message to Birkhoff calling him into the office. "We begin with a very convincing story. Something good with expensive hardware."

"What kind of story do you have in mind?" Caitlin asked.

"The kind that sets a trap for our rat." Nikita smiled. "I need to brief Michael and the others first... if it is a mole... we will find him or her... and use the rat to our advantage."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Updates will be posted at AO3 sometime today or tomorrow. :)**

* * *

Rachel stuffed her hands in the pocket of her black hoodie and puffed out a breath. She looked over at Caitlin who was waking up her device. "You need to pull out of this Cait. Please, you have a child at home to take care of ... and that is far more important than the risk of field work." She pulled her hands free of the sweatshirt pocket and nervously tapped at her leg. She didn't like this at all. She had lost Alex in the field, and like hell if she was also losing Caitlin to this life.

Caitlin looked up, her brows knit. "Rachel, we already discussed this. Do you think that I would be okay letting you go into these things without back up?" She tapped the screen bringing up the link to Birkhoff and Nikita back at Division. She took a moment to look up at Rachel, her finger hovering over the final keystroke.

Rachel saw the fierce expression on Caitlin's face and looked down. "Just ... be careful. Just because it is a fake mission doesn't make it any less dangerous. You have a child waiting for you at home. He needs you... I ... need you."

Caitlin smiled. "Speaking of home ... I know this is not the time or the place, but I have something to ask you." Caitlin paused.

"Okay, so ask?" Rachel looked at her confused.

"Rachel, I'd like it if you moved in with me ... with us."

"Caitlin ... I -"

"Rachel, I love you... and when I said forever I meant it. You don't have to answer right away. Take all the time you need. Just promise me you will at least think about it?"

Rachel smiled. "I'll let you know at dinner tonight. I'm making your favorite. How does seven sound?"

Caitlin nodded and hit the final stroke. "Birkhoff."

"It's about time. You two take time off for a little adult one on one?" he asked grumpily.

Rachel half smiled. "Don't give us shit for the planning at your end Sunshine."

Birkhoff eeped as Nikita thumped the back of his head. She leaned toward the camera. "We ran the jobs through a few different sets of eyes. We needed to get it all over the clock. Are you two in place?"

Caitlin nodded. "Ready, Boss. Let's set a mouse trap." She picked up the small shaving kit at her feet. "Zip drive and cash in the bag. We have a clear line of sight to the drop."

Rachel took out her binoculars and scoured the gray beach park. "All quiet." She frowned. "We drop in one, the second team drops in their can and we switch locations and bins. All things considered, it sounds easy enough. How did you find someone you could trust for the second team?"

Nikita chuckled. "Wear your hoods up. We will give all of your familiar faces plausible deniability."

"Copy that."

"Michael," Caitlin said quietly as she spotted a car down at the far end of the lot.

Rachel snorted. "Nice. Are we sure this communication is secure? I would hate it if all of this fake spy stuff had to go to waste."

Birkhoff's face went pale. "Are you doubting my ability to keep rodents out of my computer, young padawan?"

Nikita closed her eyes and shook her head. "Nerd, chill out. It's a fair question. We are dealing with Amanda after all. Everyone focus... Team two is up and ready."

Rachel flipped up the hood on her sweat shirt and waited for Caitlin to do the same. "How many of these fake missions are there?"

Nikita raised her shoulders slightly. "Ryan figures three to get the top suspects, but frankly, as many as we need to flag the rat."

Caitlin smiled. "I love Russian Roulette. Multiple chambers and one bullets. Odds are good. OW." she barked as Rachel thumped her shoulder.

* * *

**Amanda** frowned as she carefully reexamined the readout. "A group of missions, small number of well trusted individuals involved... All of which are in Nikita's personal inner circle. What are you up to now, Nikita..." she trailed off.

Percy sipped at his glass. "Our pet inside Division is due to be debriefed shortly, but has no information as yet on this."

Amanda looked up from her readout. She sensed Percy's anxiety replacing his calm cool exterior. She knew when to be the voice of calm and reason. "It could be any of a number of reasons for this particular series of missions, Percy. Our insider seemed certain that all of these missions were indeed linked. Perhaps an over complicated passing process? The better question might be what they are passing not why they are passing it. I hardly think that it is some form of trap. Even Nikita is capable of more subtlety than that."

Percy crossed his arms. "I want to know the why and the what, Amanda. We have to be prepared for the possibility that she knows we have someone on the inside of Division. We cannot afford a single mistake at this stage of the game. Do I make myself clear?"

"We are already prepared for that possibility. Relax, Percy. They do not know about our mole, and besides, we have a back up plan in place should he be discovered."

Percy unfolded his arms and walked toward the over sized window. "Well then... we need to know what these missions Intel... Sooner rather than later would be good."

Amanda flashed what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I will get our insider motivated. Fresh Intel or a quick cancellation will be in short order."

"Good." Percy looked out of the window at Alexandra and Grace sparring below. "It could be an excellent opportunity for young Alexandra."

"It could indeed. I will pull Grace aside tonight." "In the meantime, I will set our mole to work getting enough to thwart our friends at Division." Amanda smiled again before returning to her readout.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks again to those of you who take the time to review the chapters. I am very busy these days, but more chapters will be coming soon. **

**:)**

* * *

Alexandra opened the door and stepped out onto the roof of the former grand hotel that was the base of operations for Amanda and Percy's new organization. She walked to the edge and running her fingers over the wall that surrounded the roof at waist height, she looked out over the city. She smiled as she heard the quiet motor adjusting one of the disguised satellite up-links behind her.

This place was a marvel of in your face nonexistence. A big sign hung on the chain link fence outside the turn of the century hotel. It read: _Condos now available._ Alex smirked. The sign was practically guaranteed to hang forever outside this externally run down building. If someone gets curious, change the name of the bank and everyone assumes that there was a huge structural fault no one wants to take blame for and thus the building stands in its limbo forever.

The inside of the colossal hotel is something else entirely. Internally, the hotel bore all the hallmarks of an architect with heavy roots in Edwardian England. All of the rooms had exquisite appointments. They may have been webbed and under five inches of dust, but every room spoke of quality. Amanda sealed off all of the rooms facing the street and put windows in the rooms facing the air above the grand ballroom that defied bullets and devices that turned glass vibration into eavesdropping gold.

Alex spent most of her waking hours in the grand ballroom. She and Grace drilled constantly to prepare for her missions. She felt Percy's eyes on her from his perch in the glassed off band stand from which he directed the Organization. His cold stare often left her uneasy.

She looked down to the street again. Few people were aware there was ever anybody in here much less the hive of constant activity. In the Cold War era bunkers were added to this edifice and doors and tunnels leading to underground parking and sub lines for blocks around. Alex didn't know what the owner back then was thinking. It was a big expense in a hotel that had seen better days. Maybe the government helped. She didn't know for certain, but it was an excellent place to put people. Amanda and Percy had shown that magnificently.

"Alexandra... I thought that I might find you up here," Grace said quietly from the door to the stairs. Alex turned, her eyes lustfully wandering over the other woman, who was clad in tight black jeans and a revealing white tank top. Grace leaned against the door frame. She was watching the silent woman at the edge of the roof. "Penny for your thought?"

Alex smiled and walked up to Grace. She hooked her fingers in Grace's waistband and leaned in with a kiss. Grace's fingers tangled in her hair. Long moments passed before Alexandra pulled back. "Let me guess. We have a new job to prep for?"

Grace chuckled. "You think that the only reason that I would look for you is if we had a new job? Maybe, I just wanted something else from you."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I have all sorts of things in mind."

"Such as?" Alex asked.

"Such as, using that gorgeous body of yours for something other than our next mission." She smiled, her words dripping with dark desire.

Alex grinned. "Think we can find a room without a camera? I am not an exhibitionist."

"I think I may know a tunnel with a cot and no cameras ... if you don't mind a bit of an adventure and a few dust bunnies."

"I am always up for an adventure, besides it won't be the dust bunnies that I'm getting dirty with, Grace," Alex responded. "Lead the way."

* * *

**Rachel **leaned back into her chair and turned a toothpick over and over in her fingers. She watched as Michael and Nikita slowly picked at their food. She had hoped for a more festive and anxiety free zone when she revealed her plan to move in with Caitlin, but the threat of their worst enemy hung in the air threatening to spoil her happy news.

_I will wait until after I move in tomorrow to tell them. The news will come as a pleasant surprise when everyone is more relaxed and less concerned about the mole and Amanda, she thought to herself. _

Caitlin strolled back from the hall at the other end of the Italian restaurant. She smiled brightly as she sat down next to her girlfriend. "This is not a funeral is it?" She looked down at herself. "I am vastly under-dressed if it is."

Nikita smiled at her. "Not a funeral... I was just hoping that our mole would be easy to find. I should have known that anything involving Amanda would be more difficult."

"We will find the mole," Michael reassured them. "It will just take a little more time than we planned. Ryan and Birkhoff are on it as we speak."

Rachel put down her toothpick and sipped at her lemon water. "When has anything ever been easy in this business, or with that ... monster." She frowned, trying to pushed thoughts of Alex from her mind, as the pain and anger began to rise. It hurt her too much, knowing that Amanda lived on, still creating chaos, while Alex died an unknown hero. She swore that one day she would see Amanda dead for all that she put them through.

"This last job was easy," Michael joked, taking another bite from his pasta dinner.

"Passing shit from one hand to another is always easy," Caitlin noted. "It's just a matter of time. We will find our rat."

Nikita shrugged and nodded. "Sooner or later, hopefully sooner." Her smile brightened as the waitress came around the corner.

"Let's order another round of drinks."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing.**

* * *

There was a heavy smog hanging in the hot still air over the ruins. Alex blinked fiercely at times to keep the acidic and filthy air from drying out her eyes further. She tugged the front of her tank top, her face twisting at the feel of the cloth sticking to her sweat dampened skin. "Status?" she asked, as she continued to walk between rows of marble columns. She slowed slightly as she walked through each shadow seeking some small relief.

Grace came over her comm. "Relax. They are there, but are watching that you are aloneish before they swoop in."

"Too sticky to swoop," Alex muttered. "This smog is melting my eyes," she groused.

A pair of tourists walked down the row of columns opposite snapping pictures. She watched them walk to the small museum at the end of the promenade nattering cheerfully and clicking incessantly. A guard standing in one of the thin shadows of the columns checked his watch and adjusted the strap of his automatic weapon before dropping lightly into the dead dirt a few feet below the lip of the stone walkway, He trotted away soon cresting a small hill. "Showtime,"Alex announced.

"Keep it clean," Grace reminded her.

"Yes, Mom," Alex retorted as she swung her fanny back into an easy to reach position.

"Oh, you will pay for that one later. Here they come."

A pair of men, out of place in dark suits made their way up the promenade from the marble stairs at the end. One had his hand stilled on his stomach obviously to be closer to his beloved gun. 'Fast draw,' Alex thought with an inward chuckle.

She slid her aviator sunglasses back on and held open her arms. A thick Russian accent boiled tar like from the tall man's throat. "Money," he said simply.

She held up the innocuous Hello Kitty drive on her bracelet. It contained everything needed to brighten this man's day. His dark eyes narrowed at the cartoon kitty before he held out his hand. Her brows rose. A loud grunt escaped him. The gun man nodded and drew out a larger drive. Alexandra's lips pursed and she took the drive swiftly connecting it to a small tablet from her pack. "So... plugging. If the taste is solid, you get paid for the drive and the decryption for the remaining files."

"Do not take your eyes off of them until you get the decryption code," Grace reminded her.

"Right," she groused, as she waited for the transmission.

"It looks good. Give them the money," Grace responded.

Alexandra nodded, sliding the drive and tablet into the fanny pack before offering up the pink Hello Kitty drive. The Russian connected on his own tablet and watched as his bank balance grew very large. He nodded to his gunman.

Seeing the gun man's hand move with purpose to his holster, Alex dived to the side clearing the column in time to hear stone chips ripped away by bullets.

"They fucked us," Alex noted conversationally as she dropped down to the dirt below and pulled a small hand gun and a weight on a filament free of her pack. She swung the weight in small circles as she peeked up.

"Need backup?" Grace asked, though Alexandra's tone had told her the woman had disassociated and was now like a machine in pursuit of her mission. She was in the zone.

"Nope." She needed to give the Russian to Amanda for interrogation, but that would be easy enough. The Russians were walking away with the gun man facing backwards watching for her. She scampered low across the dirt. Drawing close she flung the line, the weight circling the Russian's ankle. He collapsed hard to the stone.

The gun man's eyes traced the line and fired twice trying to keep her head down while he freed his boss. It didn't work. She calmly popped back up and the weapon bucked in her hand dropping the gun man. She pushed herself up and walked to the Russian struggling to rise. She kicked him in the head. "Grace. Get a team in here... and a cleaner. One for removal, one for the cleaner."

* * *

Alexandra met Grace at the hotel overlooking the ruins stretching and baking in the sun. Water cascaded down over her brunette hair, rinsing the last of the coconut shampoo from her thick locks. "That was a fucking mess you know." she whispered.

"Come again?" Grace asked, looking up from her computer screen toward the bathroom.

Alexandra pulled her face from the water and turned off the shower, as she reviewed the mission in her mind. "This entire mission was a mess." Alex tossed her long wet hair back, as she stepped out of the shower, and reached for a towel. "Someone could have gotten killed. You know? Like me," she muttered as she toweled off after a very long shower.

"I had your back out there, never doubt that."

"I don't ... doubt you, Grace."

"You did an excellent job, Alexandra ... I'm pleased with how it went."

"But, will Amanda be?"

"Amanda will just have to be happy with tearing the sequence out of the prisoner," Grace replied as she sent off the report she had been typing up.

"What was this all about, Grace?" Alex asked frowning.

"It's about the people who were responsible for fucking the organization over. The people who turned you... This will help get someone in and around their clubhouse when the time is right."

Alex kissed the side of Grace's neck. "Me?"

Grace turned, her expression serious. "Do you want it to be you, Alexandra?"

"They took everything from me. I owe them pain, and I owe Amanda and the organization for what I did. Hell yes, I want it to be me."

Grace cocked her head and smiled. "Then race the clock. Be ready when they need you to be ready."

"Speaking of being ready. Are you ready to be ravished?" Alex asked, her eyes steely.

Grace stood and stripped off her shirt.

"Always"


	25. Chapter 25

Caitlin dropped lightly onto the grass and rolled with a weight tight to her. She moved her other arm over her face to protect it as footfalls came thundering along the ground toward to her. "Oof!" She pulled her arm off her face and wrapped it snugly around the small warm body that had fallen on her. She stood with a roar.

Parker shrieked giggles as he tried to wiggle loose and pull the football free all at the same time. His tow hair was in her face as she swung around to run.

"Oh no. Oh no. Team Caitlin is tackled but not down. Team Parker is trying to strip the ball. It's down to the wire." She faked a crowd noise before she spiked the ball and began dancing still holding Parker. He was dancing under her arm. They froze as they heard a musical laugh from behind them. Caitlin spun and grinned. Parker waved from his position under her arm.

"Hi Rachel," he said happily. Their frequent trips and meals together over time had him enamored with her.

"Well hello there Parker. Who's winning the game?" Rachel dropped her duffel bag to the grass before scooping up the ball.

"Mommy, but I almost got her."

Rachel laughed. "Next time I will be on your team. We will win easy."

He cheered. His mom put him down and he ran swiftly to hug his teammate. Caitlin soon joined him, giving her girlfriend a gentle kiss. "Two against one? Nice."

"Oh and just shy of six feet against three feet is fair?" Rachel stroked Caitlin's cheek. "Little dirt."

Caitlin cast a glance at the bag. She chewed her lip. She looked at Rachel inquisitively.

Rachel shrugged. "I started to pack the rest, but I figure if you want me around bad enough, you are going to help me carry it all."

Laughing, Caitlin ruffled Parker's hair. "Honey, take Rachel in and get her some juice while I get her bag?"

Parker grabbed Rachel's hand. "Come on Rachel, I will give you one of my juice boxes." He giggled as she allowed herself to be tugged along. Caitlin slipped the duffel strap over her shoulder and followed them with a grin.

Parker opened the fridge and pulled out a juice box pressing it into Rachel's hand. "Thank you, Parker," she responded as she sat at the kitchen table. Her eyes followed as he knelt on one of the chairs and pulled a pile of construction paper and crayons towards himself.

"I'm gonna draw us," he announced.

"Wonderful."

Caitlin put the bag on a small side table and watched them for long moments. She frowned as she felt her pocket vibrate. She saw from Rachel's expression her cell phone was vibrating too. Caitlin opened the message. "We need to go in."

Rachel looked from her to the sad looking little boy watching them. "Mommy?" he asked.

Caitlin smiled. "Well little man. I think we need to call your favorite sitter and make a date for a special dinner for all of us when we get back."

"Margo?" he asked.

"Lady Margo of the Giant Craft Chest," she affirmed.

He smiled. "Okay." Parker went back to drawing.

* * *

**Nikita** leaned over Birkhoff's shoulder. "Show me the footage again, Nerd. This time slow it down."

He sighed and took a sip of his energy drink. "I love showing things a million times. I sent this to you, Nikki. You could watch it over and over again all by your lonesome." He looked up at her glare. "Rewind and replay," he responded tiredly.

Nikita's eyes narrowed as she regarded the grainy footage. "And there's no way to clean it up?"

"This is cleaned up. The warehouses in the area are interested in people breaking in, not people passing by." Birkhoff ran it again frame by frame. "Two of them. General shape female. Both masked. One is the driver, the other is the troublemaker. She is good. She took out our guy without hesitation. Moves fast and sure of herself...up until..." The screen flicked to the footage of a different camera. "Here." He tapped the screen. "She pussied out of the witness purge and bolted back."

"That doesn't make any sense. An operative allowing a witness to go free? Amanda would cancel her for that." Nikita shook her head. "I wish I could put my finger on what is so familiar about that operative." Her eyes darted up. "Rachel and Caitlin are here. Tell Michael to get the case and come to the office. Good job getting the footage before Amanda deleted it. Keep working, Nerd. I want more on Amanda's operatives than the drek you've pulled up so far."

* * *

Michael soon joined them in the office. He slid the long black case onto the desk. "We sent out some feelers and came up with word of a job coming up locally. An assassination will take place on Wednesday. It is the perfect time for us to make a move." He opened the case to show a sniper rifle of advanced design. Rachel and Caitlin looked at the rifle and then at Nikita.

"You want us to assassinate someone?" Rachel asked.

Nikita looked at the two women standing before her. "We are aware of two possible targets. Two teams, eyes and trigger in the prime hunting locations. Two additional teams kept close. My gut says sniper based on the terms of the contract that we were able to learn. It is the only safe way for Amanda's operatives to get the job done. Amanda stands to gain money and contacts from this. She will bring out her best for the job. We want you two to take one of the snipers. Find them. Take them out if you have to, but try to capture if you can. We need information. If we can get our hands on one of Amanda's operatives, we can beat it out of them."

Rachel nodded. "Sounds like a plan that gets us one step closer to Amanda. When and where?"


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing. :)**

* * *

Grace pulled into the parking garage. The stolen late model and fairly common car moved slowly like a circling shark up the ramps. Light flashed as they wandered through sunlight and into shadows and out again.

"Did we really have to steal THIS car?" Grace sighed. About three levels up, they pulled to a stop in a space facing the center of the structure.

"The more mundane the better. We need to blend in... besides, we won't be driving it again."

Grace pulled the emergency brake and took out the keys with a jingle. Leaning her head back against the headrest, she took a long slow breath.

"Damn... this is going to be a very long day."

Alexandra laughed and tugged at her jumpsuit making sure the snaps were all done up. "Just a little rooftop camp out, Grace. We need to be in position before the boys in blue start with the saw horses. I brought a bag of chips and some bottled water. I will consider sharing, if you turn that frown upside down."

Her companion gave her the evil eye. "There will be too much activity to make a trip down for anything, so you better share."

The young Russian chuckled and nodded sagely. "Spirit of adventure. I like that. Let's get this done." She stretched her long lean frame up and out of the car moving to the trunk. Her brow rose. "Trunk?" She tapped the corner of it impatiently.

Grace came around and opened it. "Bossy." She smiled as she was whirled and pressed back against the raised trunk lid. Alex leaned into her pressing her knee between Grace's legs onto the edge of the bumper.

"Just the way you like me," Alexandra replied in a seductive tone. Her hands curled around Grace's wrists and raised them pressing them against the edge of the lid. "Tell me how much you like it," she demanded.

"Why don't I show you just how much when we get up top?" Grace leaned in and kissed Alex, her tongue brushing against her full bottom lip. Her lips moved slowly down Alex's throat. "We'll have all night once we establish the hide," she whispered against tender skin.

Alex immediately released Grace's wrist as she pressed harder into her lover's body to reach in and pull out a backpack. She looked Grace in the eyes. "Best get a move on then," she responded. She slung the straps over her shoulders even as she pulled back.

Grace felt the heat of her lover's leg between her own pull away. She groaned quietly. "Let's do this." She turned and grabbed a jumpsuit like the one Alex was wearing and started pulling it over her clothes. "This outfit kills me. Grey institutional style jumpsuit. I may have to jump off the building if anyone sees me in this."

Alexandra chuckled. "We'll stop at Saks after."

"Throw in dinner and a head to toe massage and we will be talking." Grace tossed the duffel onto her shoulder. Alexandra was carrying the disassembled sniper rifle that she had blown the top off the range scores with in her pack. Grace had all the basic necessities in her own, including a sheet that would allow them to blend in with the roof of the building that Alex had chosen for her nest. They knew should a chopper blow over they would be none the wiser.

Grace frowned as she looked up at the building. "Are you serious?" She looked over at Alexandra. "Are you sure about this roof?"

Alex's lips curled. "Let's get up top." She tugged her window washing jumpsuit and jumped from the top of a van sitting in the alley alongside the building onto the scaffold. The bag at her back bounced hard as it settled after her jump onto the grate. "Hurry up." She looked up the ropes of the window washing platform as she waited for the thump and vibration of her partner joining her.

Grace pushed the other bag onto the grate and pulled herself up and over. "You remember how this goes?"

Alex barked a laugh. "Like falling off a building. Get your ass up here and start unpacking while I take us up." She moved to the control panel and started raising the platform up the side of the glassy building. When the target came up to the church across the way, they would be up on the roof of a "secure" building with the sun out of the way and a clear line of sight. The "peace conference" that would be hiding the next move in a secret war would be taken care of and Amanda would be happy. Alex smiled. She planned this all out herself. Grace had some question about the building she had chosen, but Amanda approved because she saw what Alexandra did, two possible angles to get the man they wanted to blow away. It was going to be a perfect job.

She pulled the pack off her back to her hip. They would be in place for the night and almost half a day before the hit. She was excited and nervous all at the same time. Hopping onto the roof, she turned and laughed as Grace hit her center mass with the rest of the gear. Alexandra walked the gear to the other side of the building behind the tower cooling unit. Out of sight of the usual patrols, nest under roof camo, bag of chips and a beautiful woman. She leaned down to place the rifle bag down on the ground.

Grace whistled as her eyes wandered over Alexandra. She chuckled as Alex whirled. She followed as the other woman crooked a finger. "Need some help?" she asked.

"Need something,"Alex shot back. "We got lots of time to kill til its time to kill. Come here..." Grace moved forward with a smile.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Ayushi95: Thank you for reviewing. You know they are bound to find out about Alex ... sooner or later. :P**

* * *

Rachel ascended the stairs with a grimace. She pulled at the shirt that had been crisp many many floors ago. "Why the hell did I let you talk me out of the elevator?" she groaned as they moved up toward the office space that Nikita had suggested for their vigil. It would have a great set of lines of sight on the target area and several of the possible nests. Too bad it was so many stairs away.

"Your ass needs it," Caitlin joked as she patted the ass in question. She frowned a quick moment as she tried to orient herself. She gave up. Caitlin would just have to look for the sun when they got where they were going. Way too many flights going in circles. She was all turned around.

Rachel turned and punched Cait's shoulder. "I need it? Miss I-eat-spaghettios-cold-at-three-in-the-morning?" She barked a laugh.

"Have you ever tried to cook with a hyper curious kid in the house in the middle of the night? One who smells cookies from across the state while asleep? That was survival." Caitlin grinned and marched past Rachel. Rachel caught her shoulder and turned her. Rachel looked at her eyes a moment as if she was about to say something then closed her mouth. Caitlin's smile spread. "I love you too," she replied gently. She looked up the stairs. "C'mon, two more flights Get your ass up those stairs, before I turn into a drill Sargent." Laughing, she adjusted her bag again and started to climb, her fingers trailing on the cold metal of the rail.

Rachel huffed and smacked Caitlin's ass before jogging up the stairs past her. "Take a good look. You may not be seeing my ass tonight," she tossed back. She jumped up and down and threw a few air punches like Rocky as she reached their landing.

Caitlin laughed and caught up with Rachel on the landing. They left the concrete and steel spine of the building and found themselves in a short corridor with dim lighting and dull institutional carpeting. Caitlin unlocked the main door of the floor's offices. She then led the way past the offices of a now defunct call center not bothering with stealth in the echoing rooms of the former company. "Outsourced," she murmered as she walked past a tangled mess of cords and wires left in the center of the main space when the place dried up. She turned slowly. "Which one?" she asked quietly as she tried to orient herself again. She sang "Cheater," under her breath as she saw Rachel pull out her gps. She chuckled.

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "Go to the left. We'll take the corner. The range will suck, but it will give us line of sight to an extra couple of buildings. The potential target will get out of his vehicle, go through the well wishers, news people and other nosy neds before he reaches the door. That would be all the time this sniper needs." Rachel was already computing the best location for her rifle and possible nests among the buildings standing tired but still beautiful around the neighborhood.

"Nikita seemed awful sure this would be a sniper." Caitlin looked through the windows trying to pick out the target zone. "I'd say the nosy neds crowd would be great camoflage." It was less survivable but seemed a more sure way of making a man dead. Snipers missed and then couldn't get a new bead before they had to pocket their brass and their rifle and run.

"Our black hat wouldn't want to lose an agent on the hope that they could survive being hemmed in. This is a quiet job. Get it done and have your gun for the next job." Rachel opened her pack. She began to pull out her gear. "Sniper would probably establish early. He would set up, get a range then cover the weapon so there isn't a sun glint to point him out.

Caitlin began cracking windows. "If he comes here, we'll take him. Between my spotting and your shooting, he is one gone son of a gun." She turned and smiled. "We've got a hell of a wait. Want to sit?"

Caitlin sat down leaning against a wall. Rachel slid down, sitting against her lover, enjoying the feel of Caitlin breathing behind her. Cait cleared her throat nervously. Rachel looked at her. "What?"

Caitlin leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her. "Worried about the mission?"

Rachel shook her head then smiled as Caitlin's lips delicately moved along the side of her throat. "No, pumped up actually. The sooner we score one of Amanda's operatives the better." She wanted that bitch out of the game soonest. Amanda was a fucking snake.

"We will get her, Rachel." Caitlin affirmed.

Rachel nodded. "I know."

Caitlin leaned slightly, plucking a small red box from the pocket of her black Levi jeans. She passed it around the front of her lover.

Long fingers brushed the velvet. "What's this?" Rachel knew what often came in boxes like this but it couldn't be, could it?

"Open it."

Rachel turned slowly, her shoulder coming to rest against Caitlin's as she tucked her legs under her, her eyes narrowing at the engagement ring. "Cait, this must've cost you a fortune."

"Nonsense. You're worth every penny." Caitlin frowned as seconds past. "Is it to soon?"

Rachel turned and looked down at her. "You and Parker already feel like home to me. You are my family. No, Cait... it's not too soon... you sure it's not too soon for you?"

Caitlin chuckled. "This is not a matter of me being in love with you intermittantly Rachel, it never stopped. I love you and want you to be my wife. Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes." Rachel smiled as Caitlin slid the ring on her finger. They kissed slowly and lovingly


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post. Enjoy!**

* * *

Grace moved slowly to the edge of the camo cover and peered out. She tugged the cloth tight as a police helicopter flew over. It slid roughly over her exposed skin, her hands, her face. "I cleared the path. All of the surveillance in the building below will fail if we have to use the alternate exit route."

Alexandra nodded, and tugging lightly to settle her cap brim low over her eyes, she leaned into the rifle. Her hands were itching for activity but she had to be still. She had her lens capped to keep from glinting. There was little risk of being noticed, but she would not lose the shot because of sloppy work. She had ranged in the dark so this moment would be as quick as possible. She chewed her lip and found herself stilling.

Grace watched her lover and assignment. Alex had a still dead look on her face only occasionally marred to a lip chew. This was the Alex that Amanda had worked so hard to raise from the ashes of her dark witch mind fucking. This was the Alex that divorced her instincts and skills from the woman herself. Grace's lip curled. She turned to the weather station. "Wind still steady," she noted calmly and quietly. The machine was ready to roll.

Alexandra's eyes flicked. "First of the escorts," she announced. The target would arrive in the middle of the cars coming to the conference. Not early, not quite fashionably late. He was important at this conference, but not that important. The importance would arise when he laid out his so called peace plan. She reached for the scope lens cap. She leaned in and began to sweep the kill zone slowly. She watched as early arrivals left their cars. Alex noted where they exited to walk between the cops at the end of the steps. Her breathing slowed as she and the weapon melded.

* * *

Caitlin's breath caught as she slowly swept her binoculars over the nearby buildings. "Flash," she noted.

"Where?" Rachel responded as she brought up her own rifle. Alexandra had spent hours teaching her. She was already a fine shot, but Alex had helped hone her, mold her into a capable sniper. She smiled sadly as she thought of her lost love. She adjusted her grip and moved to the sill beside her soon to be wife. She dropped down into position. The rifle steadied and she leaned into the lens of the scope. The stock nestled perfectly and she looked out of the scope looking for her target.

"Across, roof, over three... no four." Caitlin said as she continued to stare through the binoculars. "Nikita, your assassin will be on the account firm tower."

Nikita came through their coms. "Sending a team to round up and clean up. Stop the assassination any way you can."

Rachel clicked the range finder and swept the roof til she found her counterpart. She tried to find the quiet between heartbeats that Alex had taught her about and her finger moved from the guard to the trigger. Caitlin, the room, everything faded to white noise as she found her target. A camo sheet and a hat obscured the face that was already half hidden by the weapon. Rachel began working out the effects of the slight cross wind. She let the small target fill her whole world. Nikita wanted this one alive, just as well. The odds of hitting the flesh of the other guy's body was slightly better than the sliver of head showing. She took a breath and squeezed between the heart beats.

Grace caught a flash as she scanned around. "Alex," she said just as the other woman bucked. Her face was spattered by the mist of blood. Her eyes opened wide. "Alex," she cried out. She opened the comm. "Merlin hit."

Rachel pulled back the rifle. "Hit. Clean up aisle five." Her lips pursed. She never stopped hating shooting people no matter how much they deserved it. She turned to Caitlin. "Let's bag this crap and give the pick up crew some back up."

Caitlin tossed her gear into her bag. "Nikita, topside team going to back up. Let's bag this guy."

Nikita came through. "The team is almost to the top. You two can stay on the ground level in case he gets past. Just keep your eyes open."

* * *

A whimper came from Alexandra who was barely supported by Grace. "Ops, We were hit before the job," she updated. Alex was trying to stay steady in the shock and blood loss, but she was in trouble. She trembled.

"Team two is dispatched. They'll take care of it. Status?"

"Merlin bleeding heavy. We need medical."

"Get her out of there."

Grace snorted. "Hadn't thought of that." She opened the roof door hoping to go down the stairs so they could raid a first aid box on the way. She cursed. A door from the top floor of offices was opening. With only a couple extra flights between that door and the roof, there was not much time. Alexandra was bleeding heavily but was able to move her feet. Grace snagged the camo and pushed Alex onto the window washer platform pushing the cloth over her. She dropped them several floors before she counted off twenty. She stopped the drive and pushed Alexandra under the control panel wrapped in cloth as best she could. She grabbed the squeegee and spray and wiped at the window.

The cleaner and his Division team looked around the roof. He cursed and waved his team to check the rest of the roof. He frowned as he knelt beside the apparent location of the nest. "Nikita, taking a blood sample at point of impact. No sign of the assassin. Maybe we will get a hit in the computer?"

Nikita responded swiftly. "Get everything you can." She opened the comm. "Rachel, Caitlin, the assassin got past. We didn't get what we came for but we did stop an assassination. I call that a win. Good job. Take a final look around and then head home."

Caitlin smiled. "Nikita, engagement party tonight if you can get away." She smiled bigger at the whoop through the line.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: The next few month will be extremely busy for me. I will post as frequently as I can. :)**

* * *

Nikita threw on her jacket and smiled as Caitlin and Rachel came in. She held her arms open wide. They both hugged their friend and boss. "You two..." she said happily. She wove her fingers in Caitlin's hair and playfully pulled her so they were eye to eye. "Treat her right or I make you scrub the detention cell with your tongue." Laughing, Nikita hugged them again. "I'm buying dinner."

* * *

They were laughing around the table as Michael came in. He stooped and kissed Nikita before snagging a roll and sitting down. "I hear congratulations are in order." He waved for the waiter.

"About fucking time..."Birkhoff chimed in.

Nikita snorted. "Enough hard cider Nerd." she chided as she grabbed his glass and moved it away. "We need some food here to soak up this one's buzz."

Caitlin looked at her watch. She saw Rachel looking at her with a small grin. She smiled and made a subtle hand sign with thumb and little finger. They had worked out their own code to guard their secret. Rachel nodded almost imperceptibly. "For Gods sakes Caitlin. You have cordite under your nails," Rachel groused good naturedly.

Caitlin laughed. Time to call Parker, she thought. "Nag nag nag. Save it for the honeymoon." She pushed her chair back. "I'll be right back. Washing up." She kissed Rachel's temple and went into the shining white bathroom to call home.

She leaned against the stall wall and smiled as she pushed speed dial. "One ringy dingy... two ringy dingy... Hey little man. What are you doing up?" She chuckled at his sleepy tones. Her baby boy only got more adorable as the days went on. "Rachel and I can't wait to see you. I want you to dream sweet, okay? We will be home soon." She cocked her head as footsteps sounded outside the bathroom and passed on. "Put Margo on baby and go to bed." She chuckled. "Rachel and I will make your favorite breakfast." A few moments passed. "Hi Margo. Everything okay?" She nodded vaguely. "Celebration. We'll be there soon. Gotta go." She laughed. "You too." Hanging up her smile grew. Life didn't get better than this.

Rachel pushed her chair back out for her, as she watched for the wink that would confirm that everything was well back at home. Caitlin slid in and stretched lightly before turning toward Rachel's chair. She laughed as Caitlin waved her fingers for inspection. They needed a better code next time. "Food's here," she announced as she heard the cart being pushed toward their table. The celebration went on well into the night. Food and laughter were constant companions until they closed out the restaurant.

* * *

**Grace **went back and forth. The room was not nearly big enough for pacing but she was giving her best effort. "Someone knew we were coming." She was furious. This was supposed to be a straight forward hit. Shoot, collect kill brass, walk away. Her steps grew heavier in her agitation.

Amanda sat in her chair. She leaned back and watched her protege. She looked down at her nails as if determining if it was time for another manicure. "The contract was advertised more widely than expected. It happens." Amanda watched Grace through her eyelashes trying to read the agitated woman.

"All the work, it could go to waste. I saw her. She is a fucking machine. She is a precision fucking machine." Grace was trying to grab any of the crappy historical odds and ends in the room and toss it. She was deeply frustrated.

"She will survive," Amanda noted quietly. She looked at the door leading into the inner chamber. "She is... very hard to kill. The work is not lost."

Grace slammed her hand into the wall. "Always so fucking cool." She shook her head. "All those years trained by you and I never could be that cool." She hissed out another frustrated breath and turned.

A man in tan scrubs came out wiping his hands. He tossed the paper towel in a nearby waste basket. Patching up Organization agents was becoming a full time job for him and he looked it. He looked incongruous among the dark and heavy decorating of the antechamber. "She's clear. As per your orders I am not going to give her the heavy duty pain meds. She is conscious if you wanted to talk to her."

Amanda stood. "Thank you doctor." She saw Grace moving for the inner door. "What are you doing Grace?"

"Checking on her." Grace responded as she turned to face Amanda.

Amanda's eye narrowed. "How sweet."

Grace's face grew stormy. "You think I can't keep my feeling out of my assignments? Are you thinking I am compromised? Alexandra needs to be kept on track. I am her track right now."

"See that you do not try to overwrite my work Grace. It would be ill advised if you were to... move her focus." Amanda took a slow breath. "Tell her that I have gone to Prague for a mission and that I send my regard." She turned to leave.

Grace nodded and headed in. She saw Alex still looking ashen as she picked at her dressing. "Hey! The doctor just patched you up. No pulling at the bandages."

Alexandra looked up and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi. Amanda had a job. She says... get well." Grace moved closer. "How are you?"

Alex sighed. "They won't give me anything for pain."

"Something about you being a bad assed party girl once upon a time I heard." Grace sat beside Alex. She slowly slid her hand over Alexandra's pulling it into a clasp. "You scared me."

"I... It didn't even feel like me there..." Alexandra looked down at their hands. "When I'm working sometimes I shut off."

Grace nodded. "I saw that, I've seen that. Not all bad love. You kick ass when you aren't philosophizing."


End file.
